


En Silencio

by Blackkymera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drarry, F/M, M/M, Slash, boylove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkymera/pseuds/Blackkymera
Summary: Harry ha derrotado a Lord Voldemort, pero no a Tom Riddle.  Cuando Lucius le ordena a Draco secuestrar a Harry, ambos tendrán en sus manos más de lo que pueden controlar.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

La pequeña esfera dorada continuó bajando en picada hacia el suelo mientras dos manos trataban de alcanzarla casi a la misma vez. Harry Potter tenía sus ojos fijos en la snitch de la misma forma en que unos ojos grises la tenían. Se podía escuchar el ruido y los gritos provenientes de los presentes al último juego de Quidditch entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor. Al menos, el último juego para ellos dos. Harry no escuchaba más que el silbar del viento entre sus ropas y las de Draco Malfoy, ambos con sus manos estiradas mientras sus cuerpos se empujaban el uno al otro. Unos segundos más y alcanzaría la preciada pelota, sin embargo, otra visión lo distrajo. El suelo se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

Claro que era todo lo contrario, ellos se aproximaban al suelo a una velocidad escalofriante. Aunque no importaba cómo pues el impacto sería el mismo. Supo entonces que no tendrían tiempo para protegerse de la caída si continuaban tras la snitch que seguramente cambiaría su curso a escasos centímetros del suelo. A su lado Draco continuaba esforzándose por la pelota ignorando el peligro, Harry no sabía si por terquedad o costumbre.

En el siguiente segundo los pálidos dedos de Malfoy alcanzaron la presea antes que él.

En ese mismo instante su cuerpo actuó por instinto. Tomó a Malfoy por su equipo de protección, sujetándolo con fuerza en un impulso que acercó al rubio contra su pecho. Los cuerpos giraron por el movimiento y el de Harry golpeó el suelo primero.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para ver los ojos claros abrirse totalmente confundidos y luego cerrarse de inmediato al sentir que se estrellaban. La fuerza con la que habían descendido hizo que el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes rebotara, momento en que Harry aprovechó para empujar fuertemente a Malfoy lejos de sí y evitar caerle encima en el próximo rebote. El cuerpo de Malfoy rodó a un lado lejos del de Harry quien golpeó de forma brutal el suelo varias veces antes que disminuyera lo suficiente la velocidad como para permitirle rodar.

Lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba tirado boca arriba en medio del campo de Quidditch con un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en el pecho cerca de sus costillas y su brazo. Un gruñido de dolor escapó por breves segundos cuando intentó moverse para cortarse de inmediato al sentir que con el movimiento algo punzaba su pulmón, su rostro se torció en una grotesca máscara mientras intentaba contener todo movimiento de su pecho. A pesar de todo eso logró girar su cabeza lo suficiente para ver de manera borrosa a un Draco Malfoy con sus manos en alto, sujetando la snitch mientras recibía los vítores de la casa de Slytherin. Le dio una mirada de aprobación que nadie vio y cerró los ojos en espera de ser llevado a la enfermería. Sus amigos fueron los primeros en llegar. Ron le dio una mirada crítica tratando de evaluar el daño mientras Hermione con enormes ojos llorosos y muy agitada intentaba tranquilizarlo. No que él lo necesitara, después de todo él era El Que Había Vivido. —Mis lentes —siseó, y de inmediato Hermione buscó el par sobre el césped. Se los puso sobre la nariz con cuidado antes de exclamar el hechizo de reparación. 

Los próximos minutos fueron una agonía mientras era llevado a la enfermería y los huesos de sus cuatro costillas, brazo y pierna eran restaurados por Madame Pomfrey. 

Esa tarde la pasó en la enfermería. Sus amigos lo visitaron y Ron le llevó una rana de chocolate y varias golosinas para tratar de animarlo. Él les había sonreído diciéndoles que era un accidente sin importancia. Solo por decir eso se había ganado un regaño de parte de Hermione y una mirada escéptica de parte de Ron. Finalmente se resignó a descansar ya que no tenía otra opción. Pero era mejor descansar que pensar, eso siempre le provocaba dolores de cabeza y confusión.

A la mañana siguiente estuvo listo para bajar a desayunar con el resto de los estudiantes, aunque las costillas recién sanadas le molestaban un poco. Madame Pomfrey había insistido en que utilizara un protector en su brazo ya que el hueso prácticamente se había pulverizado y no había logrado sanarlo del todo. El lugar estaba lleno, como de costumbre, las mesas pertenecientes a cada casa bullían de voces y risas. Ese día la mesa de los Slytherin estaba más animada que las demás. Era de esperarse siendo que habían ganado por primera vez en siete años un partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor. Observó de reojo a Draco Malfoy quien en esos momentos mostraba con una sonrisa la esfera que había capturado. Volteó los ojos con lentitud, era de esperarse que el rubio estaría jactándose de su victoria y, sin embargo, no pudo menos que reprimir su decepción lo mejor que pudo antes de pasar por el lado del Slytherin. 

Justo cuando estaba por pasar de largo el rubio se paró y se puso en medio de su camino.

—Harry Potter —el tono como siempre estaba lleno de desdén y mofa, eso no era de sorprenderse. Mucho antes que pudiera contestar, Ron se hallaba tras el rubio y Harry se tuvo que preguntar si tal vez había utilizado un hechizo de traslado o él estaba lento ese día. 

—¡Malfoy! ¡Déjalo en paz! —gruñó Ron con tanto desprecio como el de Malfoy, sus pecas perdiéndose bajo la piel que enrojecía del coraje. 

—Oh, vamos, Comadreja, sólo quiero saludar al buscador estrella de Gryffindor —dijo apenas mirando al pelirrojo quien apretó los puños con ira, dándole una mirada intensa al joven de cabellos oscuros. —Cómo está tu brazo, Potter? —preguntó con una sonrisa llena de dulzura que se torcía a mitad de camino. 

—Mejor —murmuró dándole una mirada de advertencia a Ron para que se tranquilizara, aunque no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado pues podía ver a Hermione acercándose atrás de Ron. —Ahora si me lo permites… —dijo tratando de pasar nuevamente a su lado, pero Malfoy volvió a interponerse y vio que Hermione le daba una mirada preocupada. 

—¿No vas a felicitar al equipo ganador? —comentó con arrogancia el joven de ojos claros. 

—Felicidades, Malfoy. Imagino que debe ser bastante abrumador sentir por primera vez el sabor de la victoria —Harry sonrió de lado y Ron mostró una amplia sonrisa en respuesta, por otra parte, la sonrisa de Malfoy se había tornado amarga y su posición cambió levemente. Harry aprovechó el descuido para pasar. Hermione les dio una mirada cansada mientras tomaba a Ron por el brazo para asegurarse de que no regresaría a donde el rubio a provocarlo. Harry los iba siguiendo discretamente. Sin embargo, Draco lo siguió y lo tomó del brazo sano con ira mal contenida. 

—Nunca le des la espalda a un Malfoy, Potter —siseó el rubio entre dientes. Harry suspiró mentalmente, por qué tenía que sentirse Malfoy tan arrogante e imprudente precisamente hoy que se sentía tan mal, no sólo por haber perdido. 

Suspiró y se dejó voltear, estaba cansado y tenía hambre. El brazo comenzaba a latirle con dolorosas punzadas y dudaba que pudiera continuar el día sin antes pasar por la enfermería. Con lentitud levantó los ojos hasta los del rubio Slytherin y lo vio dudar. Seguramente había notado su expresión desanimada. Se soltó de la mano del joven con una sacudida lenta y se pasó la mano por los revueltos cabellos con cansancio. —¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?

—Tus amigos piensan que perdiste el partido de Quidditch por estar jugando al héroe. Nunca había escuchado una excusa tan patética —la desagradable sonrisa se hizo presente una vez más. 

Harry agrandó los ojos asombrado, no había escuchado a ninguno de sus amigos decir nada, de hecho, no creía que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera sido capaz de ver la jugada justo antes de chocar con el campo de Quidditch. —Fue un partido justo —murmuró algo atontado—, nada más —puso su brazo sano sobre el afectado logrando una pose despreocupada y recuperando la expresión tranquila. El rubio pareció algo conforme con la respuesta puesto que luego de darle una mirada arrogante se volteó hacia su mesa. Harry entonces continuó antes que sus amigos se percataran del leve retraso. Se acomodó al lado de Ron y tomó un panecillo dulce. El resto del desayuno pasó sin mayores inconvenientes que alguno que otro fantasma haciendo de las suyas. 

Al terminar se despidió de sus amigos para pasar por la enfermería, allí Madame Pomfrey le entregó un frasco de una poción espesa y rosada y lo despidió luego de varias indicaciones sencillas. Con paso lento regresó por los pasillos a la parte del castillo que ocupaba la casa de los Gryffindor, sus ropas haciendo un suave ruido al moverse. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, los estudiantes los habían desalojado. Los Slytherin para celebrar, los demás para aventurarse en Hogsmeade o simplemente disfrutar el día libre. Harry Potter tan solo iría a descansar a su propia habitación.

Cuando comenzó su séptimo año se sorprendió de que Dumbledore le ofreciera aquella habitación. La misma se hallaba en el ala de los Gryffindor, pero no con las habitaciones comunes. En un principio se había extrañado, pero al pasar los primeros meses terminó agradeciendo el hecho, aunque se sospechaba que Dumbledore se estaba tomando demasiados cuidados con su persona. Sonrió con tristeza, era de esperarse que el viejo Albus fuera el primero en darse cuenta. 

Pasó frente a la foto de la mujer gorda quien le dio una mirada temerosa, pero él no iba a la sala de Gryffindor. Siguió hasta el final del pasillo y dobló a la derecha para tomar unas escalinatas de piedra. Al final había un muro que se desvaneció de inmediato al pronunciar la clave secreta. El angosto pasillo finalmente se ampliaba para formar una habitación redonda, obviamente en una de las torres del castillo. Se quitó la capa y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama. Suspiró profundamente antes de sacar el frasco que Madame Pomfrey le había entregado y siguió las instrucciones. El olor del ungüento era agradable, le hacía recordar a las rosas cuando acababan de abrir y daban sus más hermosos colores. Dejó el frasco en una mesita y se acomodó en la cama, el aroma a rosas lo relajó y pronto se quedó dormido. 

*******

Draco Malfoy observó la snitch dorada que había atrapado en el juego de Quidditch mientras revoloteaba libremente en el interior de su habitación reflejando la luz tenue de las velas que iluminaban su habitación. Era tarde en la noche, su hora usual de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez su mente le mostraba una imagen que no quería recordar, enormes ojos verdes llenos de dolor. Podía sentir el cuerpo suave pegado al suyo y luego empujado con violenta furia. Recordaba escuchar los huesos romperse. Había levantado el brazo con la snitch y el rugido de los miembros de su casa llenó sus oídos, pero su mente seguía escuchando el suave gemido, único sonido que había escapado de los labios de Potter al chocar con el suelo. 

Le había mentido a Potter. Nadie de la casa de Gryffindor, ni de ninguna otra casa, había comentado acerca de lo ocurrido en el partido de Quidditch. Él había sido el ganador indiscutible de los dos buscadores. 

A la hora del desayuno, Draco le había dado la oportunidad al chico dorado de jactarse por lo sucedido. Le había dado el momento perfecto para sacárselo en cara y manchar su victoria, pero aquella expresión en el rostro del moreno casi lo había sacado de balance. Arrugó el fino rostro en una mueca de desagrado. Que un tonto como Potter lo sacara de balance era algo que no podía permitirse. 

Solo podía pensar que todo era una treta del chico para obtener ventaja sobre él. Quizás incluso provocar una deuda de magos. Sacudió los rubios mechones de su frente con molestia. No, ambos sabían que la caída no los mataría, qué más daba si se fracturaban una que otra costilla, para eso estaba la medibruja de Pomfrey. Tampoco era como si Draco hubiera salido ileso, se había lastimado también un par de costillas, pero no se había molestado en quejarse, no era como si un poco de dolor fuera a matarlo. Lo que a Draco le importaba era ganarle, aunque fuera una primera y única vez, al buscador de los Gryffindor y lo había logrado. Pero la acción del chico había logrado que su victoria se convirtiera en una amarga. Maldijo en su mente. 

—Potter… Potter…, ¿qué es lo que quieres en realidad? —susurró entrecerrando los ojos. Cómo averiguar lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del chico dorado si desde que había derrotado al señor tenebroso, hacía cosa de más de un año, el joven se había cerrado a casi todo contacto que no fueran sus dos patéticos amigos; Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Hacía mucho tiempo que no acosaba al chico como en sus primeros años en la escuela, no porque le faltaran los ánimos, sino porque se había vuelto aburrido. El joven no le contestaba ya con la misma saña que antes. No que ahora lo ignorara, de una forma u otra el rubio sabía que le estaba prestando toda la atención que quería, pero algo había cambiado y no podía dar con la clave. 

—Una provocación podría ser lo que necesito para que Potter confiese qué es lo que quiere realmente. —musitó pensativo. Sí, provocaría a Potter de aquella forma cruel que solía utilizar, atacándolo con todo lo que tenía. Quizás en un momento de furia le confesaría el por qué le había ahorrado el dolor de chocar con el suelo.

La snitch se detuvo frente a su rostro y Draco la atrapó sin mayores esfuerzos, apretándola en su mano fuertemente. Se la llevó a los pálidos labios mientras sonreía de forma retorcida, recordando cada detalle de la miserable vida de Harry y seleccionando cada insulto con calculada frialdad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Harry despertó con la desagradable sensación de haberse pasado de sus horas de sueño, todo amodorrado y con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño de inmediato. Una ducha de agua fría le quitó el mal humor y el dolor de cabeza le disminuyó levemente. Se agachó sobre el lavabo de mármol sin siquiera mirarse al espejo, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que derrotara a Lord Voldemort el año anterior. Cuando estuvo listo miró por primera vez el reloj y supo que ya no alcanzaría a Ron y Hermione para desayunar. Se pasó nuevamente el ungüento en el brazo y le echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Ese domingo se pintaba como un hermoso día para visitar Hogsmeade, aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de ir. Con paso algo lento llegó hasta el pasillo que lo dirigiría al salón principal.

Justo cuando estaba por doblar una de las esquinas uno de los estudiantes se tropezó de forma bastante brutal con su persona. Harry mantuvo a duras penas el balance mientras intentaba calmar el dolor que el golpe le había provocado en el brazo. El estudiante, en vez de darle paso franco lo empujó con fuerza hacia la pared haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el muro. Maldijo mentalmente por haberse descuidado, pero no soltó ni una queja, no iba a darle ese placer al idiota que lo estaba molestando. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de poder fijar su vista nuevamente. Cabellos rubios imposibles de confundir. Maldijo por segunda vez.

—Malfoy, —siseó al confirmar sus sospechas, un pequeño gruñido se produjo en su garganta— suéltame.

—No, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —murmuró el rubio muy cerca de su rostro y manteniéndolo pegado a la pared con fuerza.

—¿No puede ser luego del desayuno? —dijo en tono de burla, pero cuando Draco no lo soltó y trató de pegarlo nuevamente a la pared para enfatizar su punto Harry lo sorprendió con un certero empujón que le dio el espacio que buscaba. El rubio controló los deseos de responder con su propia violencia, pero se contuvo, aquel no era el lugar.

—Escucha, Malfoy. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. ¿Quieres hablar? Entonces di lo que tienes que decir y déjame en paz —gruñó el chico con verdadero fastidio. Sin quererlo, Malfoy se resintió, Harry nunca le había hablado con esa seriedad. Siempre estaba listo para defenderse y devolverle cada insulto y acción.

—Aquí no, en la torre de astronomía, a las nueve de la noche —Harry volteó los ojos, típico de Malfoy querer torcer lo que podía ser simple.

—Bien, bien, ya te escuché, ahora si me lo permites, estoy tarde para desayunar —sin más reanudó la marcha y Draco lo vio caminar algo tieso mientras se sujetaba el brazo. Aguzó la vista con recelo. Potter apenas había protestado aparte de la actitud y eso porque lo había atacado, en otras ocasiones había encontrado mucha más oposición luego de la escena. Sus instintos le decían que algo importante le pasaba al Chico Dorado y él, como cualquier Slytherin que se respetara, lo iba a descubrir.

En el interior del Gran Comedor apenas había uno que otro estudiante por lo que Harry se sentó y de inmediato el desayuno apareció en su plato. Comió poco, no tenía demasiada hambre luego del encuentro con el rubio. Ni siquiera sabía para qué lo querría a esas horas en la torre de astronomía. Pero suponía que seguirle el juego no le haría daño, por esa vez. Desde el día del partido no había tenido la oportunidad de darle un buen vistazo. No que quisiera que el rubio se enterara. De hecho, observar al Slytherin de ojos grises era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo que últimamente el rubio estaba más pesado que de costumbre o quizás era su imaginación.

Desde la derrota de Voldemort las cosas en Hogwarts se habían vuelto bastante tranquilas, sin embargo, él continuaba teniendo pesadillas y visiones acerca del Heredero de Slytherin. Sus noches, y a veces sus días, parecían estar destinados a recordar para siempre aquel rostro maldito. La cicatriz en su frente seguía intacta, aunque ya no le dolía más ni le molestaba. Todos pensaban que Voldemort nunca más los espantaría y que estaban seguros, pero existía una persona a la que Tom Riddle seguiría persiguiendo el resto de su vida.

Frunció el rostro molesto. Mientras la guerra había terminado para el resto del mundo, para él las cosas continuaban igual. El director de la escuela, el profesor Dumbledore, había insistido en que continuara sus estudios, eso no le había molestado al chico de ojos verdes. Pero la insistencia en que tomara clases especiales adicionales a los cursos regulares le había parecido algo extraño. Luego de un tiempo había comprendido la razón, su magia aumentaba día con día, haber derrotado a Voldemort siendo de apenas meses simplemente había sido una advertencia. A veces podía sentir cómo aumentaba su poder y también podía sentir que ese poder amenazaba con consumirlo y desatarse incontrolable. Sabía lo peligroso que él mismo podía ser y estaba seguro de que por eso era por lo que Dumbledore le había asignado aquellos cursos extra.

Por el momento estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia, a subyugarla a su voluntad para no perder su salud mental, también había estado aprendiendo a utilizarla en su favor y a manejarla con precisión.

A pesar de todo, había momentos en que sentía que su cabeza estallaría y que los recuerdos de Voldemort tomarían control de todo, volviéndolo una bestia oscura llena de crueldad y malignidad. Si había algo a lo que Harry le temía era a eso, volverse como la entidad que había derrotado. Pero sus amigos estaban allí para ayudarlo. Ron y Hermione habían sido asignados por el profesor Dumbledore para ayudarlo, ambos eran como su consciencia y si algo se salía de control ellos tenían la habilidad de subyugarlo.

Recordaba aún los enormes ojos de Ron y la mirada húmeda, pero determinada, de Hermione cuando el profesor Snape les había mostrado la forma de noquearlo de forma rápida y segura, sin causarle daño a él.

Sonrió para sus adentros, confiaba en ambos a ojos cerrados, lo suficiente para poner su vida en sus manos de ser necesario. Por eso le había permitido al profesor Dumbledore colocar un hechizo con el cual le sería imposible defenderse de la magia de ambos, sólo como un seguro de que no les haría daño si llegara a darse el caso de que perdiera el control.

De inmediato su rostro se volvió serio. Harry ya había perdido el control una vez. No quería recordarlo para nada. Terminó el desayuno sin demasiados ánimos y salió al patio, seguramente el aire fresco de la mañana le haría bien.

*******

Suspiró de forma cansada al ver frente a sí los escalones hacia la torre de astronomía. Cuando se decidió subió con cautela. Hacía cinco minutos que el reloj de la torre principal había marcado las nueve, pero por nada del mundo iba a mostrarle a Malfoy que iba a obedecerlo al pie de la letra, aun cuando su persona lo obsesionara. Por suerte ninguno de los profesores, ni siquiera Dumbledore, se había dado cuenta de su debilidad. No quería que alguien pudiera utilizarla en su contra o en su favor, como podría suceder si Malfoy descubría realmente lo que estaba pasándole. Cuando llegó, el joven se hallaba recostado del muro de piedra que bordeaba la torre con una expresión por demás arrogante.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy. ¿De qué querías hablarme? —dijo tan pronto el rubio se decidió a mirarlo.

—Buenas noches, Potter — Le dijo arrastrando el nombre— ¿te sientes mejor de tu brazo? —por instinto el moreno se llevó la mano a su dolorida extremidad. El olor del ungüento de Madame Pomfrey se desprendía por donde quiera que pasaba. Harry apenas asintió, mirando con curiosidad al rubio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—¿Ansioso? —la respuesta hizo que el moreno le devolviera una mirada enojada e impaciente —¿por qué?

Harry se quedó en blanco ante la pregunta, tratando de entender lo que el rubio le quería decir.

—A mí no me engañas, Potter. Durante el juego de Quidditch podías haber alcanzado la snitch antes que yo, ¿por qué no la tomaste? ¿Por qué te atravesaste? —y detuviste mi caída, eso era lo que Draco realmente quería preguntar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Debía mostrarse molesto.

—Instinto — Murmuró Harry con algo de timidez.

—¿Instinto natural de héroe? No sabía que tu estúpido complejo Gryffindor se extendía a tus enemigos.

—No eres mi enemigo, Malfoy. Voldemort lo era… —el rubio pareció estremecerse levemente y Harry sonrió para sus adentros. El nombre del señor tenebroso aún causaba ese efecto en las personas y por alguna razón, el que él pudiera nombrarlo sin problemas y los demás no le daba cierta satisfacción.

—Estás bastante seguro de que no lo soy —dijo con aire satisfecho el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Lo eres, Malfoy? —susurró Harry tan bajo que Draco no pudo escuchar el tono apesadumbrado.

—Soy un Slytherin, hijo de un reconocido mortífago, de quien eres enemigo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Que seas un Slytherin es lo de menos. Hijo de un mortífago... eso podría ser una razón, pero sólo si estuvieras pensando convertirte en uno.

—Eso no podrías saberlo — Sonrió con crueldad y se acercó un paso.

—No... tú no… —Harry aún no podía entender. Tampoco se atrevía decir lo que pensaba, por suerte el rubio no lo había escuchado. —¿Esto era lo que me querías decir? —dijo levantando desafiante las verdes gemas.

—No, quiero que sepas que la próxima vez que quieras jugar al héroe, te busques a uno de tus amigos muggle para ello. Yo no necesito de nadie para que me proteja —Draco le puso un dedo en el pecho para asegurarse de que sus palabras tenían el peso necesario, pero Harry golpeó su mano con molestia. Ya había tenido suficiente con las tonterías del rubio, no tenía por qué soportarlas, mucho menos tonterías que lo afectaban. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir de allí cuando Malfoy decidió que era tiempo de comenzar los insultos.

—Eres un cobarde —resopló, sintiéndose frustrado por no haberle podido sacar nada. Cuando el joven se detuvo en sus pasos se permitió sonreír, finalmente el joven Gryffindor había mordido el anzuelo.

—Retira tus palabras, Malfoy —gruñó Harry aun dándole la espalda.

—No las retiro, es la verdad, eres un cobarde —y con cada palabra se acercaba un paso más al joven—, amante de muggles, héroe de mentira, igual que tus padres.

Las palabras apenas habían abandonado los labios del rubio cuando sintió que una fuerza mágica lo tomaba por la garganta. Se llevó las manos al cuello con sorpresa, pero no podía quitarse la presión. Alrededor de Harry el aire parecía haberse cargado de chispas rojas y doradas mientras sus hombros temblaban con el esfuerzo de contenerse. Se volteó con lentitud.

—Retira... tus palabras.... Malfoy —le advirtió y Draco apretó los labios, casi escupiéndole la cara mientras intentaba respirar.

—No lo haré… —jadeó con rabia.

*******

En el salón principal de los Gryffindor, una Hermione preocupada le insistía a su amigo que debían buscar a Harry.

—Hermione, tienes que dejarlo respirar. Harry no aprecia que lo tratemos como a un niño que no sabe cuidarse sólo —trató de convencerla el pelirrojo sintiéndose molesto con la actitud de su amiga.

—Ya lo sé Ron, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si está en problemas? No lo hemos visto, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿la cena? Tú sabes que Harry apenas se la pasa solo, no tanto tiempo.

—Es por esa misma razón que pienso que no debemos salir a buscarlo. Hermione, Harry tiene una agenda muy cargada, últimamente ha estado bajo mucha presión y apenas tiene tiempo para sí mismo —la joven se dejó caer al lado de su amigo derrotada.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero al menos podemos echarle un vistazo al mapa, para estar seguros, ¿no crees? —puso enormes ojos y el pelirrojo sudó la gota gorda hasta que finalmente accedió. Ron buscó el mapa y lo trajo a la sala de los Gryffindor, una vez allí pronunció las palabras que develaban el secreto del manuscrito.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —el mapa se abrió con suavidad y las diminutas huellas que seguían a los nombres en movimiento se concentraron en los dormitorios de los estudiantes y en las habitaciones de los profesores. Luego de unos minutos encontraron las pequeñas huellas de tinta que indicaban la posición de su amigo.

—Está en la torre de astronomía, ¿pero de quién son esas huellas? Parece que el nombre se desvanece.

—¿A ver? —Ron trató de leer el nombre borroso que indicaba la identidad de quien acompañaba a su amigo.

—Hermione... me parece que es… —abrió los ojos alarmado— es Malfoy —Hermione le arrebató el mapa de las manos y cuando leyó el nombre no tuvo dudas de que Ron había leído correctamente.

—Ron... creo que debemos ir a buscar a Harry, temo que Malfoy está en problemas —dijo tartamudeando levemente mientras se ponía en pie. La joven echó a correr y tras ella Ron.

Mientras tanto, en la torre, Draco Malfoy se encontró suspendido a unos pies de altura del suelo, imposibilitado para respirar y comenzando a perder el sentido. Sus labios comenzaban a tomar un tono azuloso mientras se movían desesperados. A su alrededor el viento ululaba airado y Harry Potter le parecía la expresión máxima de la violencia en ese momento.

Los verdes ojos brillaban con una intensidad que nunca había visto, rojos como la sangre y era algo más que obvio que Potter no necesitaba una varita mágica para desatar su poder. Era lamentable que perteneciera a los Gryffindor puesto que cualificaba de forma excelente para ser un Slytherin, o al menos eso le decía su mente nublada. Su último pensamiento era lo magnífico que se veía su enemigo envuelto en aquel torbellino de furiosa magia y poder. Una voz conocida detuvo todo el suceso en segundos.

—¡Relaxo! —Draco cayó al suelo repentinamente y de inmediato comenzó a toser y a meter aire en sus ardientes pulmones. Lo que vino a continuación no fue de su agrado, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Una Hermione Granger trataba de ayudarlo a sentarse mientras el chico Weasley tomaba a Harry del suelo donde se había desvanecido. Al cabo de unos minutos de confusión, el profesor Snape apareció en la escena y revisó primeramente a Draco, viendo que el chico estaba bien le echó una mirada reprobatoria a los Gryffindor y una mirada cansada al joven que yacía desvanecido.

—Jóvenes, tenemos que hablar, ahora —su voz rasposa y lánguida les sonó a los estudiantes como un decreto de muerte.

*******

Draco Malfoy se encontró en el interior de la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Junto a él, su profesor de pócimas y a quien admiraba, el profesor Severus Snape, cabeza de la casa de Slytherin. Además de él se encontraban en el lugar Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sentado en medio de ellos se encontraba un muy aturdido Harry Potter, con la cabeza agachada y tratando de empequeñecerse a sí mismo.

—Señor Potter, su comportamiento de hoy deja mucho que desear —masculló enojado el profesor Snape—. Su conducta es simplemente intolerable —el joven aludido simplemente continuaba con la cabeza agachada. Luego el profesor dirigió la mirada a Draco.

—Señor Malfoy. Antes de verbalizar lo que pienso, quisiera que me dijera qué lo hizo provocar a Potter en primer lugar —la forma en que lo dijo le dejó muy en claro al rubio que su profesor pensaba que había hecho algo realmente estúpido.

—Fue mi culpa, profesor —murmuró el moreno antes de que Malfoy pudiera hablar.

—Señor Potter, le agradecería que guardara silencio —el moreno volvió a bajar la cabeza en un gesto derrotado.

—Profesor, sólo quería averiguar por qué Potter quiso ponerse en mi lugar durante el juego de Quidditch. Pudo haber tomado la snitch, pero no lo hizo, en cambio decidió hacerse el héroe, seguramente para llamar la atención aún más.

—¿Es eso cierto... señor Potter? —Harry asintió sin levantar la vista— ¿y eso fue lo que hizo que el señor Potter perdiera el control?

—Unos segundos estaba hablando con él y al siguiente estaba colgando del aire. Harry Potter no debería haber sido admitido en Hogwarts, casi mata a un indefenso estudiante —chilló con indignación el rubio y a sus palabras el joven moreno se hundió un poco más en la silla. El profesor Snape se le acercó al rubio y lo observó con aquellos ojos penetrantes hasta que Malfoy comenzó a incomodarse en su asiento.

—Señor Malfoy, estoy a punto de olvidar todo lo buen Slytherin que es y toda la influencia que pueda tener su padre en cualquier asunto concerniente a la escuela y darle a probar un poco de veritaserum, así quizás entienda que éste es un caso sumamente delicado —murmuró por lo bajo muy cerca haciendo que el joven se enterrara en la silla.

—Creo que no entiende la importancia de este asunto. Necesitamos saber por qué el señor Potter perdió la paciencia con usted y necesitamos las palabras exactas.

—Profesor… — Severus Snape giró la cabeza hacia el joven que había hablado. Harry los observaba con expresión cansada y nerviosa —¿podría excusarme mientras habla con Malfoy?

—No veo razón para excusarlo, señor Potter… — Albus Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

—Severus... creo que el joven Potter no desea es escuchar nuevamente la discusión que causó que perdiera el control de sus poderes. ¿No es así, jovencito? —Harry asintió sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—Señor Weasley, ¿podría acompañar a su amigo? Estoy seguro de que no tardaremos demasiado en aclarar este asunto —el pelirrojo asintió y se levantó, el moreno lo imitó de inmediato. Antes de salir el pelirrojo le dio una mirada enojada al rubio, pero de inmediato le dio una mirada arrepentida a la joven que lo observaba. En cuanto salieron el profesor Dumbledore continuó.

—Señor Malfoy. Como pudo comprobar esta noche, los poderes de Harry han aumentado significativamente, tanto así que hemos tenido que tomar medidas extremas para asegurar que los estudiantes de Hogwarts tengan un ambiente seguro a pesar de la estadía del señor Potter. Me temo que esas mismas medidas han causado que el joven Potter se resienta, aunque no demuestre lo contrario —comentó Dumbledore con serenidad. El profesor Snape se enderezó y le dio una mirada penetrante al rubio para continuar donde Albus se había detenido.

—El señor Potter ha estado tomando cursos adicionales durante lo que va del semestre para controlar sus nuevos poderes. Además, le hemos asignado dos guardianes, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, quienes están supuestos a acompañar al señor Potter en todo momento. El por qué esta noche el señor Potter estaba solo en la torre de astronomía sigue siendo un misterio —susurró con voz profunda dándole una mirada enojada a Hermione. La joven bruja bajó el rostro y Dumbledore le preguntó.

—Señorita Granger, ¿podría explicarnos lo que el profesor y yo quisiéramos saber?

—Profesor, nos preocupamos por Harry y no fue nuestra intención dejarlo sólo. Si hubiéramos sabido que se metería en problemas…

—Asumir, señorita Granger, nos causa más problemas que los que resuelve —interrumpió Snape.

—Harry ha estado muy tenso en estos días, profesor. Sólo queríamos darle algo de espacio. Nos prometió que nos llamaría si nos necesitaba. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que Malfoy estaba con Harry… —dijo en tono defensivo.

—¿Cómo supieron que Malfoy estaba con Potter? —gruñó Snape de repente.

—Con el mapa, Severus —esta vez fue Dumbledore quien interrumpió.

—Sí, utilizamos el mapa. Cuando vimos que el nombre de Malfoy comenzaba a borrarse supimos que estaba en graves problemas — Respondió Hermione.

—¿Graves problemas? Casi me mata —chilló el rubio desde su asiento sintiéndose con valor una vez más.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿sería tan amable de explicarnos lo que sucedió? Y creo que no hace falta volver a repetirle la importancia de que nos revele las palabras exactas que utilizó con el señor Potter —volvió a insistir Dumbledore.

Draco suspiró enojado, pero finalmente y con gesto derrotado comenzó a narrar los eventos desde el suceso en el campo de Quidditch.

Luego de escuchar la historia Draco comenzó a sentir que la oficina se hacía cada vez más pequeña con las miradas enojadas que todos le dirigían, incluso su profesor preferido.

—Para concluir esta... pequeña discusión, sólo me gustaría saber por qué, señor Malfoy, consideró necesario provocar al joven Potter —siseó el profesor de pociones, aunque ya se sospechaba la respuesta.

—Es sólo una táctica, profesor —murmuró el joven— una táctica normal para cualquier Slytherin —volvió a murmurar mirando fijamente al profesor Snape. El hombre cruzó los brazos y caminó algunos pasos alejándose de ambos jóvenes.

—Es una táctica usual para un Slytherin, señor Malfoy, cuando se sabe que el enemigo es débil. Pero es de tontos utilizarla en un enemigo cuyo poder no hemos calculado o simplemente hemos subestimado —la voz profunda y llena de cinismo de Severus resonó pacífica en la oficina.

—Me parece que el haber subestimado a su contrincante, señor Malfoy, merece que le quite veinte puntos a la casa de los Slytherin —el rubio gruñó su desaprobación, pero no se atrevió a contradecir al profesor— de hecho, también merece un castigo. La irresponsabilidad de los guardianes también merece una acción —murmuró en dirección al anciano director.

—Así es, Severus. ¿Qué sugerencia tienes?

—Un momento, ¿sólo nosotros seremos castigados? ¿Qué hay de Potter? Él también debería ser castigado —levantó la voz enojado, pero una mirada del profesor Snape lo hizo entrar en razón y volvió a su postura anterior.

—Señor Malfoy, el señor Potter no tiene siquiera tiempo para cumplir un castigo, de eso nos hemos encargado concienzudamente. Sin embargo, considero que el profesor Snape encontrará una forma de incluirlo —el aludido sonrió de forma corta, pero torcida.

—Señor Malfoy, creo que el castigo que le impondré no sólo le hará reconsiderar sus tácticas, sino que le ayudará a ampliar sus conocimientos. Después de todo, un buen Slytherin aprende de sus errores mejor que cualquier otro —una amplia sonrisa dominó el rostro del profesor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Draco Malfoy, prefecto de la casa de Slytherin, sentía que si otro incauto más, aunque fuera de su propia casa, le preguntaba qué hacía con un libro acerca de los muggle lo iba a obliterar hasta la próxima vida, si es que existía alguna. A su lado, sangre sucia Granger reía calladamente mientras que frente a él una muy enojada comadreja rojiza observaba cada movimiento de sus ojos sobre el libro. La única razón por la que estaba allí era porque su profesor había tenido la idea, no porque Dumbledore lo creyera conveniente. En su torcida mentalidad si Snape podía verle algún beneficio entonces él, como una perfecta serpiente, tenía que encontrarlo también.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —murmuró con ira mal contenida, pero sin levantar los ojos del libro. Ron gruñó algo incoherente y bajó el rostro, él también tenía en sus manos un libro acerca de los muggle. Hermione por su parte, rodó los ojos con resignación.

—Esto es humillante —susurró el rubio al tiempo que resumía la lectura.

—No pensé que un poco de lectura muggle pudiera hacerle daño a un Slytherin como tú —respondió el pelirrojo. No sólo lectura muggle, pensó Draco para sus adentros, sino también la compañía.

—Chicos, será mejor que continúen con sus lecturas —les advirtió Hermione. Ron bajó la vista de inmediato y continuó leyendo. Draco hizo una mueca burlona, pero también se dedicó a la tarea. El libro que tenía en sus manos era un ejemplar bastante antiguo, pero nada que ver con magia. Anatomía y Fisiología del Cuerpo Humano. El título del libro que Ron estudiaba era Manejo de Estrés y el que tenía Hermione era Técnicas de Relajación.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar voluntarios para esto —comentó la chica un tanto confundida tratando de descifrar los diagramas.

—Para eso está Potter, ¿no? Además, ¿quién se ofrecería como conejillo de indias para que nosotros practiquemos? —gruñó Draco. Hermione levantó la vista de forma soslayada hacia Ron quien continuó leyendo en silencio, Draco siguió la mirada y sonrió, ni siquiera él mismo habría podido pensar en una mejor forma de humillar al pelirrojo. Luego de unos minutos el “conejillo de indias” sintió que era observado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

*******

El profesor Severus Snape le echó una mirada crítica al único alumno en su clase mientras mezclaba varios líquidos en un pequeño caldero sobre su área de trabajo. El joven observaba con mucha atención la pócima que estaba hirviendo en el interior del caldero y si el profesor no lo hubiera estado observando conscientemente no se habría percatado de nada. Pero Severus estaba muy atento, cada cierto tiempo podría observar que el joven se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, luego lo vería restregarse un poco los ojos con el dorso de la mano, parpadear lentamente y llevarse una mano al hombro o detrás de la nuca.

—Señor Potter —el aludido levantó la vista hacia el profesor sin mucho enfoque —¿se siente bien? —preguntó en aquel tono que le provocaba escalofríos a Harry. Le pareció extraño que le preguntara aquello y eso lo puso en alerta de inmediato.

—Sí, profesor. Estoy bien —vio que el hombre aguzaba la mirada como un águila sobre su presa, pero al cabo de un rato desistió. Harry lo tomó como señal de que podía continuar con la pócima y así lo hizo.

Se dedicó a mezclar los ingredientes con la mayor precisión sin voltear a ver al profesor ni una sola vez. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el castigo que sus amigos debían estar cumpliendo en esos momentos. Hasta donde sabía, debían cumplirlo junto con Malfoy. Más que eso, le preocupaba saber que tendría que pasar tiempo con él.

Ya era suficiente tener que verlo de forma constante durante las discusiones entre ambos. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que Draco le atraía y los enfrentamientos entre ambos eran una muy buena excusa para estar cerca y poder observar aquellos tormentosos ojos grises de cerca. Era fácil de esa forma, verlo de lejos sin más aspiraciones que las de un enemigo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se masajeó suavemente el cuello. No que la abrupta decisión de sus profesores fuera a cambiar su forma de ver al Slytherin, Draco estaba fuera de su alcance y punto. Aun cuando tuviera que pasar algo de tiempo con él nada cambiaría entre ambos, de eso estaba seguro… al menos de su parte.

Se alejó un poco del caldero cuando los vapores comenzaron a desprenderse de la pócima. No, eso no cambiaría nada entre ambos y le parecía bien. No era como si necesitara más problemas en su vida. Draco Malfoy, como una mera distracción, era más que suficiente y él estaba conforme con eso. Suspiró suavemente mientras tomaba con unas enormes pinzas el caldero y lo retiraba del fuego. La pócima, ahora de un color claro, comenzó a asentarse mientras limpiaba el resto de los ingredientes y guardaba lo demás.

—Señor Potter, mañana está excusado de la clase. Sus compañeros, el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy le indicarán qué hacer con el tiempo que corresponde.

—Sí, profesor.

—Cuando termines de embotellar tu pócima puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, profesor —con eso Harry terminó toda conversación. Cuando la pócima estuvo lista la embotelló con cuidado y limpió el caldero. Guardó el resto de sus materiales y puso la botella de cristal sobre el escritorio del profesor para que la examinara. Severus Snape apenas levantó la vista del pergamino que examinaba y con un gesto de la mano despidió al chico. Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin percatarse de las miradas sospechosas que le daba el profesor.

Snape se sentó tras su escritorio y contempló el tubo que Potter había dejado sobre su escritorio. La pócima era del color exacto, consistencia exacta y no dudaba que fuera del sabor, olor y reacción exactos. No, al profesor no le preocupaba que la fórmula fuera a fallar… lo que le preocupaba era que en menos de unos meses un estudiante que apenas había logrado sacar buenas calificaciones se volviera un maestro en pócimas y brebajes. Eso era lo que en realidad le preocupaba al ex mortífago, ex espía de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry vagó un rato por los pasillos, no era demasiado tarde hasta que finalmente decidió ir en busca de sus amigos. Los encontró en la biblioteca y fue entonces que recordó que Draco estaría con ellos. Intentó regresar por donde mismo había llegado, pero ya Hermione había levantado la vista y lo había saludado. En esos momentos los tres escribían concienzudamente en sus pergaminos… bueno, al menos dos de ellos escribían, Ron se dedicaba a darle miradas enojadas al Slytherin y a su compañera por igual.

—Buenas noches —saludó, atrayendo la atención de ellos sobre su persona.

—Oh, Harry, terminaste temprano hoy —comentó la joven con alegría. El chico asintió y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

—¿Eso es parte del castigo? —murmuró curioso al ver los libros que sus amigos leían.

—Sí, personalmente creo que son de mucha ayuda —comentó Hermione con una expresión satisfecha.

—Pues yo no entiendo nada. Parecen puras babosadas —añadió Ron con amargura, ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica.

—En fin, creo que estaremos aquí un rato más. Harry, ¿por qué no vas y descansas un poco? —Harry, que había tomado una de las plumas que sobraban la dejó caer en su lugar con suavidad. Los pocos ánimos que tenía evaporándose de inmediato.

—Claro. Será mejor que vaya a dormir más temprano —murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo y tratando de ocultar la decepción en su voz— que se diviertan —les dijo antes de levantarse. Ron se puso en pie de inmediato, dándole una mirada enojada a la chica quien por primera vez mostraba un gesto culpable.

—Te acompaño —dijo sin más el pelirrojo.

—¿No tienes que terminar el castigo? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido de que el pelirrojo desafiara las instrucciones de su profesor.

—Nah, apenas puedo entender lo que dicen esos libros, es aburrido. De todas formas, alguien tiene que acompañarte —comentó Ron con la sutileza de siempre.

—Sí… lo olvidaba, mis guardianes —volteó los ojos con algo de fastidio, pero no comentó nada más. Sin esperar emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación ignorando las miradas extrañadas que Ron y Hermione le daban. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió tan rápido como pudo.

—Ustedes dos son, seguramente, las personas con menos tacto que jamás haya conocido —Draco había bajado la cabeza al pergamino para continuar leyendo, decidiendo que él no se metería en los asuntos de un grupo de tontos Gryffindor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. Sólo comentaba en voz alta —la chica lo observó con cautela, pero al poco rato resumió su trabajo.

Draco Malfoy se preguntó si todo el asunto de que Potter perdiera el control sería exclusivo de su estrés. Era obvio que el Chico de Oro había ido en busca de sus amigos para charlar o lo que fuera que hicieran cuando estaban los tres juntos y había sido despedido sin el menor de los cuidados. Luego había sido tratado como un chiquillo al recordársele que no podía estar sin la compañía de uno de los dos. Humillante desde su punto de vista. Potter, por su parte, había tomado todo sin apenas chistar, era como si no le importara demasiado. Una hora más tarde decidió que ya tenía suficiente de aquellos libros.

—Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade —comentó mientras terminaba de escribir— Potter irá con nosotros.

—¿Mañana?

—¿Hay algún problema con eso, Granger? Es obvio que necesitaremos algunas cosas que no tenemos disponibles aquí.

—De hecho, tengo un problema. En dos días tengo prueba de transformación y dos trabajos que entregar, diez pergaminos cada uno. Gracias al castigo he perdido todo el día de hoy.

—¿Cómo es que tienes prueba de transformación? McGonagall no ha avisado de ninguna prueba —indagó con una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha. La escuchó mascullar algo entre dientes. —Granger, será mejor que aprendas a expresarte con claridad.

—Estoy tomando clases extra, al igual que Harry. De hecho, Ron también está tomando cursos extra.

—¿Cómo es que todos están tomando cursos extra? —exclamó el Slytherin con enfado.

—Si pensabas que ser los guardianes de Harry era cosa sencilla te has equivocado de plano —murmuró la joven con gesto cansado.

—Bien, entonces iré con el cabeza hueca de Weasley y Potter.

—Eh… Ron tampoco puede acompañarte.

—¿Qué dices? 

—Él también tiene pruebas…

—Si piensas que iré sólo con Potter estás equivocada.

—¿Miedo, Malfoy? Miedo de que Harry te vuele el trasero al más allá si te descuidas —la chica le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No te pases, Granger. Ustedes son sus amigos, sus guardianes —enfatizó la palabra y vio con placer que la chica se estremecía levemente.

—Por esa misma razón, Malfoy. ¿No te das cuenta de que Harry está fastidiado con ese asunto? No sólo Harry, nosotros también. Le haría bien estar en compañía de otras personas, aun cuando fuera la compañía de alguien tan arrogante como tú —Hermione casi escupió las palabras.

—Estoy tan obligado como ustedes a hacerle compañía, Granger, ¿qué te hace pensar que sería diferente?

—Sería… diferente, lo sé —le dijo con una mirada cautelosa y Draco meditó por largo rato en aquellas palabras. Terminó de enrollar los pergaminos y procedió a guardar las plumas y las tintas con cautela. Tomó dos libros adicionales de la pila que anteriormente habían buscado y lo puso todo en un bolso.

—Creo que es todo por esta noche. Adiós, Granger —salió con pasos largos de la biblioteca, sin mirar atrás.

—Buenas noches para ti también, Malfoy —susurró Hermione, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a guardar los libros y pergaminos que ella misma había reunido. Harry y Ron seguramente la estarían esperando en la sala común de los Gryffindor. Caminó hasta el cuadro y susurró la clave, al pasar por el portal se encontró con dos de sus compañeros, Seamus y Neville. Ambos conversaban animadamente.

—¿Han visto a Ron? —ambos negaron y continuaron su conversación. Decidió entonces buscarlos en la habitación de Harry. Cuando llegó se encontró con un par de jóvenes a medio dormir, tendidos sobre lo que parecía ser un juego de ajedrez que se hallaba en el suelo mientras algunas de las figuras intentaban alcanzarse con sus armas. Volteó los ojos mientras dejaba los libros en una de las mesas. Con cuidado se agachó sobre el joven de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry? — Un leve gemido respondió el llamado y Hermione intentó levantarlo— vamos Harry, será mejor que llegues a tu cama —con un último esfuerzo logró ponerlo en pie, aunque no del todo balanceado. Ya lo había hecho antes y sabía que, aunque no llegaría solo a la cama, podría dirigirlo sin problemas a ella. Una vez que lo hizo acostar murmuró un hechizo con el cual las ropas regulares de Harry se transformaron en ropa de dormir. Lo arropó y le quitó los lentes colocándolos con cuidado en la mesa justo al lado de la cabecera. Luego se volteó y observó al pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo. Una sonrisa pícara y una mirada apreciativa iluminaron su rostro.

—Ron Weasley, creo que hoy vas a tener problemas para llegar a tu propia habitación —murmuró por lo bajo mientras procedía a hacer la misma operación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Harry despertó sobresaltado. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las rojas cortinas de su habitación. No recordaba haber llegado a su cama, solo recordaba que había estado jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron. Buscó a su alrededor con la vista nublada y encontró el juego aun en el suelo. Se restregó los ojos y extendió la mano a la mesita al lado de su cama donde descansaban sus lentes. Apenas ponerse los lentes vio un pedazo de papel sobre la mesita. Tomó el papel y se levantó, aquella nota se la había dejado Hermione.

Sonrió levemente por el detalle y comenzó a leer. La nota no era muy larga, pero al llegar a la mitad se detuvo por completo.

—¿Qué? —susurró sin poder creer lo que leía. Leyó una segunda vez, pasando los dedos sobre lo que estaba escrito— imposible.

Quería pensar que la nota era producto de su imaginación, pero su corazón se había saltado un latido. Si aquello era cierto entonces… 

Terminó de prepararse lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras en un par de saltos, maravillado por no haberse tropezado. Al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor se detuvo, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas y pasándose una mano por los cabellos, tratando de alisarlos. Llevaba la nota de Hermione apretada en la mano del brazo lastimado. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmado empujó las puertas.

Intentando mantener la calma llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos tomando el desayuno y se sentó.

—¡Harry! Buenos días, ¿cómo está tu brazo? —su amiga le untaba mermelada a un par de tostadas como si todo estuviera perfecto en el mundo, ignorando por completo la nota que le había dejado. Harry movió el brazo con cuidado y le mostró que aún lo tenía sujeto con el protector, de paso agitó la nota en el aire.

—¿Y esto? —Harry apenas pudo contener la curiosidad en su voz y su amiga simplemente sonrió.

—Significa que hoy en la tarde irás con Malfoy a Hogsmeade.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Necesitamos unos ingredientes que no tenemos aquí y como Malfoy es el único que tiene tiempo libre nos hará el favor.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir con él?

—Hay unos ingredientes que necesitan tu opinión —la expresión de Harry debió mostrar lo confundido que estaba porque Hermione dio un largo suspiro.

—Pero…

—Harry, por favor. Ya sé que Malfoy no es la mejor compañía para ir a Hogsmeade, pero tampoco es lo peor.

—No lo digo por eso, Mione. Casi lo mato. Ron, tú dile —recibió un coscorrón que lo hizo quejarse y sobarse la cabeza.

—Ya madura —lo regañó. Ron se encogió de hombros ante la maternal muestra de afecto de su novia. Harry lo empujó con el brazo sano mientras sonrisa.

—Vaya amigos que me gasto. En serio Mione, ¿ninguno de ustedes me va a acompañar? ¿Por qué no?

—Sí, Hermione, ¿por qué- —otro coscorrón, esta vez en la cabeza del pelirrojo, lo hizo callar.

—Harry tiene que demostrar que el esfuerzo de los profesores no ha sido en vano. Además, un Gryffindor no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente por un Slytherin. Ya va siendo hora de que dejes tus temores atrás, así no serás auror o lo que sea que hayas pensado en estudiar cuando termines el séptimo año —Harry rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un sonido frustrado. Comenzó a servirse la comida con algo de desgano, escuchando el sermón que se había ganado.

Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero ¿cómo decirle que ni siquiera tenía pensado qué era lo que haría cuando saliera de Hogwarts? Más importante, no sabía si podría ir y venir a Hogsmeade con el rubio. Su lengua era afilada, seguramente lo volvería a provocar y entonces estarían solos y nadie podría detenerlo a él. No lograba entender por qué confiaban tanto en él. Sin embargo, una voz en el interior se reía y le susurraba que ir con Draco a Hogsmeade era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

*******

Harry observó el reloj de la torre. Sabía que había llegado más temprano de lo acordado, pero no podía evitarlo, los nervios lo estaban matando y no podía calmarse. Hermione le había encargado que no le hiciera caso a ninguno de los comentarios mal intencionados de Malfoy, pero sabía que no podría ignorar nada de lo que dijera el rubio. Hacerlo cuando estaban en la escuela o durante las clases era fácil, sin embargo, ir con él a Hogsmeade era otra cosa. Estarían juntos por acuerdo mutuo y no podía simplemente desaparecerse, definitivamente no podría ignorarlo. Además, no era tan solo acompañarlo, sino que escogería parte de lo que Malfoy compraría.

Sonrió al pensar que aquella sería la primera vez en que Draco tomaría en cuenta su opinión para algo. Era absurdo, pero lo harían y eso lo hacía sentir emocionado sin querer, colocando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—Potter —la voz sedosa de Draco lo hizo voltear abruptamente.

—Malfoy —lo saludó de vuelta con lo que esperaba fuera su tono más firme.

—Vamos —el rubio no detuvo sus pasos, simplemente lo pasó de largo, como si estuviera totalmente seguro de que Harry lo seguiría. El moreno no e hizo esperar y pronto llegó exactamente a tres pasos atrás del joven. Caminaron un largo trecho en silencio hasta que Draco se cansó de que Harry lo siguiera.

—Potter… aun cuando la compañía de Crabe y Goyle me es necesaria en ocasiones, eso no significa que me agrade que se la pasen a mis espaldas todo el día —gruñó entre dientes luego de detenerse en seco. Cuando Harry no contestó se volteó molesto solo para ver que el moreno daba un paso atrás con nerviosismo. En esos momentos el Gryffindor parecía un cervatillo que ha sido descubierto por el cazador. Parecía que se debatía entre la curiosidad y el miedo.

—No voy a morderte —comentó de forma burlona. Harry se ruborizó levemente segundos antes de entrecerrar los ojos de aquella forma desafiante que ya le era familiar al rubio. Lo único que le faltó fue la usual respuesta sagaz, cosa que no sucedió pues Harry comenzó a moverse con los puños apretados, hasta llegar a su lado. Entretuvo la idea de comentar algo mordaz, pero se contuvo y sin decir nada, continuó caminando, ahora con Harry a su lado. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade el silencio entre ambos era como una pesada capa.

Draco se desvió de la ruta principal y sacó un papel. Harry le echó un vistazo al papel y para su sorpresa descubrió que era la letra de Ron. Según las direcciones en el pergamino llegaron hasta una tienda cuya prístina fachada parecía una casa de muñecas entre todas las demás tiendas. Draco no le permitió siquiera ver el nombre antes de empujarlo al interior.

—¡Oye! —se quejó indignado pero el rubio sólo le dio un resoplido impaciente.

—Deja de tontear, Potter. Mientras más pronto regresemos a Hogwarts mejor —Draco lo escuchó murmurar entre dientes, pero no le prestó atención, sus ojos grises se posaron en los cientos de frascos que llenaban el lugar. Aquella no era la usual tienda de pociones puesto que la mayoría de los frascos no contenía pócimas mágicas, quizás materia prima que podría usarse en pócimas, pero nada más.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclamó la dependienta con alegría al verlo. Draco rodó los ojos al notar la actitud de la mujer y se alejó un poco, internándose en los pasillos de los anaqueles. Con todo, podía escuchar la conversación tonta de la mujer y las amables respuestas del moreno, aunque la mujer hablaba mucho más que Harry.

Tomó un frasco del estante y lo destapó, acercándolo a su nariz lentamente. Un fuerte olor a nardos inundó sus sentidos y cerró el frasco de golpe. Le recordó a los antiguos cementerios mágicos llenos de lirios y nardos blancos. Definitivamente nada agradable en su opinión. Tomó otro frasco, pero esta vez leyó la etiqueta. —Aceite de Violetas.

Sacó el papel de ingredientes que Weasley le había dado con sugerencias de lo que debía buscar. Recordó haberse sorprendido ante la lista que le había entregado, con todo lo que se había quejado mientras investigaban había pensado que no aportaría nada. —Lavanda… rosas… camomila…

No entendía por qué todas las fragancias sugeridas tenían que ser flores. Un sonoro estornudo le aguó los ojos. —Malditas flores.

Minutos más tarde se hallaba con varios frascos en las manos y regresó a dónde Harry estaba, aun hablando con la dependienta. Ante su mirada molesta la mujer entendió que ya era tiempo de darles privacidad.

—Potter. Necesito que me digas si estas te agradan —las palabras le salieron irregulares, tan inusuales como eran. El moreno lo observó como si no entendiera y Draco procedió a colocar los frascos sobre una de las mesas que estaban finamente adornadas con cintas y lazos.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó observando los frascos de lejos como si el contenido fuera explosivo.

—Aceites perfumados.

—¿Para qué?

—No tienes que saber para qué ahora. Sólo escoge uno que te agrade —no, Draco no iba a darle más información de la necesaria, su mente disfrutaba todas las reacciones de Harry, especialmente aquellas que mostraban su tonta cara de confusión. Por eso, no podía esperar a que se enterara en qué consistía exactamente el castigo que les había sido asignado.

—Bien —el moreno suspiró antes de tomar uno de los frascos y destaparlo. El aroma era uno florar muy suave, nada mal, pensó. Destapó un segundo frasco, flores nuevamente. El tercer frasco no tuvo que imaginar nada, unas enormes rosas estaban dibujadas en el exterior. Lo abrió y aspiró.

—Huele a la pomada de Madame Pomfrey —murmuró por lo bajo. No que le desagradara el olor, era simplemente que varios días utilizando la pomada y ya no soportaba las rosas. Cerró los frascos con una mueca de decepción y Draco decidió continuar buscando. El moreno lo siguió un poco alejado, tratando de no estorbarle, hasta que vio un frasco que le llamó la atención. Leyó la etiqueta que decía “pomarrosas”.

Pensó que sería algún otro tipo de flores y lo destapó. Un agradable aroma a fruta y flores llegó a sus sentidos. De inmediato se dirigió a la mujer que le había estado hablando hacía un rato atrás. —¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Es una fruta, joven Potter. ¿Le agradan más esas fragancias? Tenemos todo un anaquel de este lado —al escucharla Draco se volteó a ver qué había encontrado. Al ver que se dirigían a otro anaquel los siguió.

—Estas son fresias, ambrosías, corazones, guayabas, acerolas, piña y otras más comunes como las cerezas, fresas, melocotones, manzanas… —la sonrisa de Harry mientras iba percibiendo cada una de las fragancias era contagiosa, casi parecía un chiquillo.

—¡Hasta tienen de bananas! —exclamó sorprendido haciéndole señas a Draco para que se acercara. El rubio así lo hizo y tomó uno de los frascos para comprobar que las fragancias eran menos molestas que las que habían estado buscando hasta ese momento. El entusiasmo de Harry contagió a la mujer mientras señalaba cada frasco en aquella sección hasta que finalmente divisó unos con etiquetas un poco diferentes. —¿Y esas de allá de qué son?

—Esos, señor Potter, son comestibles —le informó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Comestibles? —preguntó con toda la inocencia que su edad le permitía.

—Son para ocasiones especiales —sonrió pícaramente la mujer sin que el chico se diera por entendido. Draco, que sí había entendido el significado, carraspeó audiblemente.

—Sólo estamos buscando aceites normales —interrumpió antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada más. Con una sonrisa entendida la mujer dejó el tema y continuó mostrándoles las demás fragancias. Finalmente, Harry se había decidido por varios frascos con olores a fruta y uno con olor a vainilla, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar los frascos de aceites “comestibles”.

—¿Por qué no podemos llevar uno de esos? —preguntó con molestia.

—¿Para qué utilizarías una fragancia comestible? —preguntó divertido el rubio.

—No lo sé. Pero tengo curiosidad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin tomar en consideración la media sonrisa que le estaba dando el rubio.

—Bien, Potter, creo que puedo complacerte —la sonrisa en los labios de Draco era una maligna mal disimulada— pero sólo un frasco y será del sabor que me agrade a mí.

—¿Pero por qué escogería uno que te guste a ti? ¿No se supone que soy yo el que elige?

—El del castigo soy yo, Potter, además este es un caso especial, no es a ti a quien le tiene que gustar el aceite —al ver el puchero que hacía el joven tuvo que contener una carcajada. Potter se estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata para que él, Draco Malfoy, le jugara la broma de su vida —te diré algo… compraré el frasco y si te portas como un buen Gryffindor te mostraré cómo se usa.

Harry le dio una mirada llena de recelo mientras Draco intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que nuevamente luchaba por mostrarse en sus labios. En su mente ya podía imaginar el rostro de Potter cuando le explicara para qué servía realmente y luego imaginaba cuánto podría molestarlo una vez supiera lo que estaba insistiendo en comprar.

—Está bien —Murmuró finalmente. Con una sonrisa y una leve cortesía, Draco se giró elegantemente hacia el estante donde se encontraban los aceites y leyó cada una de las etiquetas, decidiéndose finalmente por uno con sabor a miel. Siempre le había gustado la miel, su padre no le permitiera usarla demasiado. Después de la broma no tendría problemas en encontrar alguien en quien probarlo. Con el frasco seguro se dirigió al mostrador para que envolvieran las compras y les fuera cobrado el precio.

El viaje de regreso fue uno más liviano, al menos para el rubio. Draco no podía dejar de sonreír y el moreno a su lado le daba miradas desconfiadas. Cuando llegaron a las escalinatas, Hermione y Ron los esperaban.

—¡Harry!, ¿cómo te fue con el…? —Ron le dio una mirada recelosa al rubio quien al verlo puso cara de amargado y le entregó los paquetes sin decir palabra. Lo único que no le entregó fue el aceite comestible que había comprado. Luego dio un pequeño resoplido desdeñoso en dirección al pelirrojo y continuó su camino al interior de la escuela. —Es agradable, ¿no? —Comentó Ron con sarcasmo.

—Tan agradable como una semilla de espinas —susurró el moreno mientras echaba a andar hacia el interior del colegio. Sin embargo, en su mente había guardado con celosa exactitud la sonrisa que Draco le había mostrado mientras compraban en aquella tienda.

Draco se escurrió hacia la sala de Slytherin cuidando de que ninguno de sus compañeros lo notara. Tenía su propia habitación y su propia privacidad, beneficios de ser el hijo de Lucius. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo y que no sería interrumpido, sacó el paquete que había guardado y rasgó el papel. Encendió el fuego de la pequeña chimenea con su varita y luego tomó el frasco para verlo contra la luz que proveía el fuego en la chimenea.

Lo observó por un rato y luego rompió el sello con movimientos expertos. Un suave olor a miel llenó sus sentidos, el aroma lo hizo cerrar los ojos y le provocó cálidas sensaciones. Sonrió complacido para luego acercar un dedo al borde del frasco y empinarlo con cuidado. El líquido, a pesar de tener el aroma y el color de la miel, era menos espeso por lo que escurrió fácilmente hacia su mano. Dejó caer una gota en su dedo y se la llevó a los labios. Ciertamente era dulce, pero no lo suficiente como para empalagarlo.

Los que habían preparado el aceite realmente sabían lo que hacían, pensó. No sólo era miel, había cierto sabor a canela y especias, clavo y anís, pero era tan leve que apenas se insinuaban. También almendras. Seguramente la persona a la cual se lo aplicara no necesitaría ser la más hermosa del mundo, sólo bastaría con desearla un poco y el aceite compensaría lo que faltara. De sólo pensarlo un leve estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se sorprendió pensando en el moreno y tapó la boca del frasco de golpe, nada sacaba con incitar sus sentidos puesto que no tenía al momento nadie con quien apaciguarlos. Lo guardó con cuidado en uno de sus baúles, seguro bajo llave y un hechizo mágico.

Dentro de poco tendría que reunirse nuevamente con los Gryffindor, esta vez incluyendo a Harry. Decidió ducharse y cambiarse, no que lo hiciera por ellos, sino porque así él, impecable. No tenía nada que ver con intentar verse bien para sorprender a cierto moreno de ojos verdes, no, decididamente no quería impresionarlo, simplemente así eran los Malfoy.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

—¡Ron!

—No, Hermione. Ni pienses por un momento que me voy a ofrecer como conejillo de indias para este… este… Slytherin —las palabras le salieron con tanto veneno que Hermione dio un paso atrás.

—¿Prefieres que sea yo entonces? —susurró fingiendo indignación y poniendo su expresión más convincente.

—¡No! Es sólo que… yo… pero… ¡demonios sangrientos! —gruñó molesto mientras Draco los observaba discutir, recostado de una de las paredes, fingiendo total y completo aburrimiento, pero disfrutando secretamente el malestar del pelirrojo. Además, quién diría que Granger podía ser tan taimada y traicionera como una víbora.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo? —gimoteó Ron por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la capa y la camisa bajo ella. Una espalda blanca salpicada de pecas sonrosadas apareció a la vista de los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación que se hallaba sellada contra ruido alguno. Unos ojos plateados la miraron con desprecio mientras que los ojos color miel la observaron con fascinación. Había una mesa baja en el centro que les serviría para lo que planeaban hacer y un pesado olor a cerezas permeaba el ambiente. —Pero sólo la camisa —les advirtió mientras se recostaba boca abajo y a regañadientes en la mesa.

—Suficiente para comenzar —murmuró la joven mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos. —Malfoy, ¿qué estás esperando? —Lo regañó. El rubio volteó los ojos y se quitó la capa, quedando en unos pantalones de mezclilla algo sueltos y una camisa de mangas largas.

—Lo primero es iniciar un contacto agradable —leyó la chica de uno de los libros, Draco dio un suspiro de fastidio.

—Granger, no eres la única que puede recordar lo que lee —murmuró mientras tomaba un poco de aceite en las manos y lo frotaba con suavidad. La aludida levantó la barbilla desafiante, pero el rubio la ignoró. Luego de frotarse las manos se acercó a donde yacía el pelirrojo y con un poco de incomodidad puso sus manos sobre la espalda. Al instante de tocarlo Ron dio un leve salto sobre la mesa. Draco levantó las manos de inmediato mientras el pelirrojo hervía del coraje.

—Agradable… —repitió la joven.

—No tengo la culpa de que Weasley no pueda quedarse quieto —se quejó el rubio y Hermione tuvo que concordar.  
—Ron, por favor —le pidió. Los ojos azules se oscurecieron con molestia, lo que pedía no era nada fácil y quería que lo supiera. —Inténtalo de nuevo —Draco masculló algo entre dientes, pero volvió a poner las manos sobre la pálida piel. Esta vez Ron solo se tensó.

Con evidente incomodidad por lo que hacía, el rubio comenzó a frotar las manos sobre la espalda que en vez de relajarse se tensaba cada vez más. —Está lleno de nudos —murmuró enojado.

—Esa es la tensión —comentó la joven mientras continuaba leyendo.

Draco repasó en su mente los pasos que había estado estudiando y trató de repetirlos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, pero cuando pasó los dedos sobre un punto extremadamente tenso el joven dejó escapar un gemido angustiado.

—Duele —se quejó mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba intentando alejarse del toque del rubio. Draco retiró las manos de inmediato. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, preparándose mentalmente para volver a intentarlo. Los pasos estaban claros en su cabeza, pero nuevamente el pelirrojo volvió a quejarse. Aquello no estaba funcionando como decía el libro.

—Quizás no deba tocarlo ahí —murmuró inseguro. Había sentido que bajo la piel algo de consistencia diferente se estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba.

—A ver —la joven se acercó y Draco le indicó el lugar. Hermione presionó con el pulgar y se asustó cuando Ron dejó escapar un robusto grito. —Lo siento —dijo de inmediato.

—Mione, prefiero que continúes leyendo el libro —gritó furioso el pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso el libro no dice nada con respecto a eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, debe ser una lesión reciente —murmuró Hermione llevándose un dedo a los labios. —¿Podría ser del Quidditch?

—Tal vez.

—¡Ya déjense de tonterías y terminen con esto! —les reclamó el pelirrojo con impaciencia, haciéndole honor a su temperamento.

—Ay, ya… Inténtalo de nuevo, Malfoy —siseó Hermione enojada.

Draco volvió a echarse un poco de aceite y con sumo cuidado comenzó los pasos, nuevamente tocó el lugar y nuevamente el pelirrojo se quejó. —Demonios —murmuró. No iba a admitirlo, pero no estaba en sus intenciones lastimar al chico Weasley. Sabía que lo que intentaban era algo serio y provocarle una lesión no era la forma de lograr su objetivo. —Quizás si supiera cómo se siente.

—Esa es una magnífica idea. Quítate la camisa —exclamó la joven con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

—¡Mione! —Ron le dio una mirada indignada mientras arrugaba la cara.

—No seas tonto, Ron —la joven rodó los ojos y Ron se volvió a acostar en la mesa con terquedad, cruzando los brazos frente a su cara y haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Draco finalmente obedeció, pero tuvo que ser ayudado por la chica para no manchar la camisa con el aceite que tenía en las manos. Ron se hizo a un lado luego de mucho rogar y el rubio Slytherin se recostó sobre la mesa. Hermione tomó algo de aceite y lo frotó para luego colocar las manos sobre la espalda del rubio. Draco no brincó, pero no pudo evitar tensarse, sin embargo, la joven ignoró la reacción por completo mientras comenzaba a repetir los pasos que indicaba el libro.

La espalda bajo sus dedos se sentía tensa y levemente nudosa, por lo que no tardó en encontrar un punto de consistencia parecida al que había tocado en el pelirrojo, tratando de llevar a término los movimientos pasó por el lugar con más fuerza de la que había planeado. Un grito ronco escapó del rubio mientras se sujetaba de la mesa con fuerza. Miró por unos segundos al pelirrojo a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos para luego levantarse a toda prisa.

—Suficiente demostración —exclamó al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el lugar adolorido sintiendo simpatía por el pelirrojo— Weasley, acomódate en la mesa —ordenó impaciente. El aludido refunfuñó, pero obedeció.

Draco le volvió a echar una mirada desconfiada a la joven para luego echarse un poco de aceite en las manos, esta vez el pelirrojo apenas se tensó en su lugar. El rubio comenzó a repetir con cuidado los movimientos y a la hora de llegar al punto problemático lo hizo con mucho más cuidado y suavidad. Ron gimió suavemente pero no comentó nada, al cabo de un rato y varios otros quejidos el tono de su voz fue bajando de intensidad. Draco sintió que los músculos bajo sus manos comenzaban finalmente a relajarse y se sorprendió ligeramente.

—Recuerda trabajar cada uno de los grupos de músculos —le recordó la joven Gryffindor mientras se dedicaba a leer el libro. Draco le echó una mirada agriada de la que ella no se percató. Lenta, muy lentamente, los músculos comenzaron a perder los nudos y la consistencia del punto que más problemas le había dado comenzó a desvanecerse, aflojándose hasta que finalmente pudo repetir todos los pasos sin problema alguno. Todo el proceso le había tomado más de media hora y se sentía algo cansado. Con unos toques suaves comenzó a despegar las manos de la espalda hasta que finalmente dejó de masajear por completo, rozando con la punta de los dedos la piel hasta que simplemente ya no lo tocaba más.

—Umh… creo que ese fue un buen trabajo, ¿cierto Ron? —preguntó Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Intrigada, se acercó al pelirrojo y volvió a llamarlo. Al no obtener respuesta se agachó y pudo comprobar que su compañero se había quedado profundamente dormido.

—Creo que funcionó —estaba totalmente sorprendida por los resultados.

—¿Ahora cómo se supone que voy a practicar el resto?

—Está dormido, no creo que le importe —le dijo luego de un rato de pensarlo por lo que Draco procedió entonces a practicar con los brazos del chico y el rostro.

Esa noche, cuando el rubio regresó a su habitación, una extraña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Si Ron Weasley, enemigo número uno, había sucumbido, entonces Harry Potter, que parecía tolerarle un poco más, no tendría oportunidad alguna. Por primera vez desde que había sido castigado comenzó a comprender la verdadera intención del profesor Snape al indicarle que la provocación y la tortura no eran los únicos métodos para conseguir información. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo y cuando regresó a su cuarto sacó el libro muggle que había estado estudiando. Luego de comprobar la eficacia de lo que estaba escrito sentía una gran curiosidad por ver si había otras cosas que podía aprender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Harry se hallaba en la enfermería mientras madame Pomfrey revisaba su brazo. Le molestaba un poco, pero según la medibruja lucía mucho mejor. Ella utilizaría un hechizo menor para reparar lo que faltaba del hueso. Mientras ella se preparaba Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el frasco de aceite que Malfoy había comprado. Sabía que no podía ir al poblado sin que uno de sus amigos lo acompañara y no quería, por nada del mundo, que Malfoy lo acompañara. Simplemente la curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de sí. Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la medibruja, pero seguramente lo tomaría como un completo tonto si resultaba que era una broma de Malfoy. No quería quedar en ridículo frente a ella, seguramente le contaría a Dumbledore, quien, a su vez, le contaría a McGonagall.

Cerró los ojos cuando la medibruja comenzó el conjuro para sanar el hueso. Dolió un poco, pero no tanto como cuando le había crecido todo el hueso del brazo. Finalmente pudo estirarlo completamente y moverlo a voluntad sin que le molestara. Ahora podría salir más temprano de la clase de pociones puesto que el brazo no le estorbaría al momento de mezclar los ingredientes, pero la noticia no le produjo la alegría que en otros tiempos le habría provocado.

Salió con paso lento, casi lánguido, por los pasillos que lo llevarían al exterior del castillo. Tenía ganas de visitar a Hagrid y ver sus fantásticos animales. Necesitaba despejarse la mente un rato y alejarse de todo. La cabaña de Hagrid era uno de los pocos lugares a los que podía ir sin la compañía de sus amigos y eso porque Hagrid mismo estaría con él.

—Buenos días, Hagrid. ¿Cómo estás? —saludó desde la puerta. El gigante le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de ojos brillantes al ver al joven.

—¡Harry! ¿Todo bien? Por fin vienes a visitarme —exclamó en aquella voz estruendosa y una robusta carcajada. Las clases del día habían terminado y Hagrid se dedicaba a atender a los animales que guardaba en su cabaña.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —le dijo, acercándose con cautela a una gigantesca canasta cubierta por una gruesa manta. El gigante esperó a que Harry se acercara para mostrarle lo que había en su interior. Con una sonrisa mal contenida la destapó cuidadosamente. Tres enormes bolas de pelos se estremecieron en el interior y Harry observó fascinado las pequeñas alitas de colores que tenía cada una.

—¿Qué son?

—Mimosas voladoras —al escuchar la retumbante voz las bolas se desenroscaron y Harry pudo ver con claridad las puntiagudas orejas y los ojos rasgados como de gato.

—¿Gatos con alas? —exclamó con fascinación.

—Algo así. Estos están acabados de empollar —susurró de forma conspiratoria, dando a entender que posiblemente lo había hecho sin permiso de Dumbledore. —¿Quieres cargar una? —Harry asintió y Hagrid le pasó con cuidado uno de los ejemplares cuya piel era tan suave como piel de visón, de color blanco con diseños de color negro que semejaban plumas y un poco más grandes que un gato adulto.

El animal se acurrucó de inmediato en el calor del pecho de Harry, ronroneando plácidamente mientras el joven le acariciaba las alas que estaban casi desnudas pues aún las plumas no habían cubierto toda la piel.

—Cuando son adultos sus garras se llenan de veneno y sus alas pueden llegar a medir más de seis pies de envergadura —murmuró emocionado el gigante haciendo que Harry se congelara en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Veneno…? —susurró sin poder creer que Hagrid fuera capaz de darle a cargar un animal que pudiera dañarlo, fuera una cría o no.

—Sí, pero ahora son inofensivos —se acercó y tomó una de las patas del animal, colocó su dedo bajo las almohadillas y presionó— no tienen garras —dijo orgulloso de su astucia. Harry dejó escapar el aliento que había estado reteniendo.

—Oh —respiró aliviado y resumió las caricias en el lomo de la mimosa que luego de ronronear un rato emitió algunos gorjeos alegres. —¡Puede cantar! —exclamó y luego le preguntó a Hagrid si ya podían volar también.

—No, aún están muy tiernos. Los encontré cerca del territorio de Aragog, por suerte ninguna de las arañas los notó primero —Harry se estremeció al recordar al arácnido. —¿Quieres ayudarme a alimentarlos? —preguntó mientras se volteaba hacia el fuego donde hervía una olla con un líquido blancuzco como leche.

—No es leche de mimosas, pero es un sustituto bastante bueno —le aclaró y Harry asintió por demás emocionado. Se sentó a la mesa mientras Hagrid llenaba unos biberones bastante grandes y le daba instrucciones de cómo alimentarlas.

Harry siguió las instrucciones y vio con ánimos cómo el animal comía golosamente, llenando todo de aquella leche que, aunque no era apestosa, sí era un poco espesa y se pegaba a todo. Luego de un rato, Harry se atrevió a preguntarle a Hagrid acerca de aquello que no lo había dejado dormir bien la noche anterior.

—¿Hagrid?

—¿Mh?

—¿Sabes qué son aceites comestibles?

—¿Aceites qué? —susurró el gigante con miedo de que lo escucharan en alguna parte.

—Comestibles. Ayer estuve en Hogsmeade, en una tienda de aceites perfumados —Hagrid levantó una peluda ceja con curiosidad y se volteó con una de las mimosas en brazos para ver al chico, —y había una sección completa de aceites comestibles, de sabores. ¿Sabes para qué sirven? —si Hagrid hubiera tenido menos barbas y menos cejas Harry hubiera podido ver un profundo sonrojo en el rostro del gigante.

—Harry, esas cosas… son… para adultos —dijo trabándose con las palabras miserablemente.

—¿Para adultos? —preguntó el joven y cuando Hagrid vio aquellos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia su mente no pudo asociar que para sus diecisiete años Harry ya debería sentir curiosidad por ciertas cosas y que era tiempo para la famosa charla.

—Sí, sí, son cosas de adultos. No debes estar preguntando por ese tipo de cosas. A nadie —negó enérgicamente.

—Pero Malfoy compró un frasco de ese aceite.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Estaba contigo? —el joven asintió, los ojos verdes fijos en el gigante.

—Dijo que me mostraría cómo se usaba si- —el gigante palideció y no lo dejó continuar.

—No, no, no, Harry. ¿Qué dices? Ese Slytherin no está más que para hacer bromas pesadas. Esa sangre está podrida, toda la sangre de los Malfoy está podrida, llena de malicia. Harry, si Malfoy vuelve a mencionarte algo de ese aceite, prométeme que te alejarás de él de inmediato.

—Pero… Hagrid… es que…

—Nada de peros, Harry. Ese chico sólo está buscando abrirte los ojos a cosas que no son buenas para ti. ¡Me lleva! Si yo fuera su padre, cosa que no me gustaría de todas formas, le daría una buena tunda para que se dejara de andar en malos pasos. ¡Pero cómo iba a ser de otra forma con el padre que tiene! —Harry se acercó a la canasta y depositó a la mimosa ya llena con cuidado. Le entregó la botella a Hagrid quien la sujetó sin siquiera notarlo y se escurrió por la puerta de la cabaña. Aun cuando subía por el camino hacia el castillo podía escuchar la cátedra que el gigante se estaba echando a costa de la familia del chico.

—Será mejor que me regrese al castillo —murmuró para sí mismo. Ya tenía en claro que recibiría la misma reacción si preguntaba por ello por lo que se resignó a no volver a preguntar del asunto a menos que Malfoy lo trajera nuevamente a colación.

Buscó a sus amigos por todas partes hasta que los encontró en la biblioteca, acompañados del rubio Slytherin. Se sorprendió al notar que ninguno estaba discutiendo, sino que leían muy concentrados los libros que tenían sobre la mesa. Apenas lo notaron llegar por lo que se sentó tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

—Hola chicos —murmuró y fue recibido con varios sonidos de saludo que en nada se acercaban a palabras. Al notar que estaban demasiado concentrados se reclinó sobre la mesa y colocó la barbilla sobre las manos observando a cada uno de sus amigos y luego al joven rubio. Sus labios se movían silenciosos, concentrado en lo que leía, pausando a veces para anotar algo en su pergamino. Suspiró quedamente cuando notó que estaba siendo ignorado completamente y recostó la mejilla sobre el brazo, entrecerrando los ojos aburrido.

Luego de un rato de estar en aquella posición sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con suavidad. Cuando era pequeño solía imaginar que podía crear formas en el aire. Era como una manía suya, mover los dedos y las manos como si estuviera construyendo algo. Claro que lo hacía cuando sus tíos o su primo no estaban viendo, encerrado a veces en la oscuridad de su habitación bajo las escaleras. Ya después de entrar a la escuela no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo y luego de derrotar a Voldemort su tiempo había sido ocupado con más clases y entrenamientos.

Una figura borrosa se formó, creada con diminutas gotas de lo que parecía ser rocío, pero en realidad era parte de su magia. La figura revoloteó suavemente sobre sus dedos, apenas visible al ojo desnudo. Continuó tomando forma mientras Harry la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, demasiado absorto para fijarse en cómo sus amigos lo ignoraban. Finalmente, la forma del objeto se reveló como una snitch dorada que comenzó a revolotear inquieta sobre sus dedos. Harry les imprimió a las alas un toque mágico de tal forma que parecía que desprendían un polvo dorado al moverse.

Draco levantó los ojos repentinamente para observar el objeto que revoloteaba aún sobre los dedos del joven Gryffindor, viendo fascinado cómo Harry podía estar jugando con una snitch dentro de la biblioteca.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. De inmediato la snitch cayó sobre la mesa y se rompió en diminutos cristales que parecieron volverse agua, evaporándose sin dejar rastro.

—Lo siento, Mione —respondió arrepentido el moreno. A Draco no le pasó desapercibida le expresión en el rostro del joven. Había decepción, tristeza, mortificación. Harry se levantó de la silla con lentitud. —Iré a mi habitación.

—Te acompaño —respondió el pelirrojo de inmediato.

—No te preocupes Ron, sólo voy a descansar un rato antes de la clase de defensa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no hay problema, Ron —no se detuvo a esperarlo y el pelirrojo se volvió a sentar mientras veía a su amigo salir de la biblioteca.

—Sigo pensando que necesita unas vacaciones —gruñó en dirección a su compañera. La joven sacaba de su bolso un pergamino doblado de forma extraña. El rubio los observó abrirlo, pero no pudo discernir lo que la joven le susurraba. Al instante apareció en el mapa la estructura del castillo y cientos de huellas moviéndose, todas con una leyenda que identificaba sus nombres.

Malfoy estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, sus manos escocían con la necesidad de hacerse del mapa que aquellos dos tenían.

Hermione apuntó a las pisadas de Harry y los tres siguieron los pasos hasta que se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser el dormitorio de los Gryffindor. Al momento la joven pronunció las palabras que cerraban el mapa y terminaban el encantamiento de este.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad apenas contenida.

—Es un mapa mágico —respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera podido preguntar. Draco entrecerró los ojos ofendido y dio un resoplido indignado.

—¿Por qué interrumpiste a Potter? —preguntó cambiando la conversación y preguntándole ahora a Hermione. La joven lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque él no podía entender por qué había creado tanto revuelo por una snitch.

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Malfoy? Harry no estaba usando su varita.

—No necesitas una varita para jugar con una snitch.

—Malfoy, pensé que era obvio. Nadie hace magia de ese nivel sin una varita y esa no era una snitch normal, Harry la creó —la sorpresa le llegó como un balde de agua fría, comprendiendo finalmente lo que la joven intentaba decirle. Se sintió como un idiota cuando la sangre sucia tuvo que explicarle algo tan sencillo. Había estado tan concentrado en observar a Harry que no había reparado en las implicaciones de sus actos. Todo le había parecido tan natural.

—Creo que la estrangulada que te dio Harry te hizo daño —murmuró Ron con una risita. Draco extendió el brazo repentinamente, dándole un fuerte coscorrón. De inmediato sintió que alguien le pegaba un coscorrón dos veces más fuerte. Se llevó una mano a la coronilla para sobarse y al voltear se encontró con una Hermione Granger bastante enojada.

—Sólo yo le puedo dar de coscorrones —se enderezó en el asiento con toda la dignidad que pudo mientras continuaba sobándose la cabeza. Se dieron miradas amenazadoras hasta que Draco decidió que no valía la pena perder el tiempo de esa forma y tomó nuevamente el libro que había estado estudiando. En su mente guardó el detalle de lo pesada que Granger tenía la mano. La risita del pelirrojo, mal oculta tras el libro lo terminó de mortificó su orgullo.

—Creo que he leído suficiente por hoy —comentó enojado mientras comenzaba a recoger sus notas y algunos libros con rapidez. La joven sólo le dio una mirada que apenas ocultaba lo divertida que le parecía la reacción. Con una rigidez impresionante Malfoy terminó de organizar sus materiales y se retiró de la mesa.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su propia habitación y por unos segundos se preguntó si el par de tontos Gryffindor habría sacado el mapa aquel para ver hacia dónde iba y descubrir el lugar oculto donde tenía su habitación. Luego de pensarlo un rato decidió que no le importaba un real rábano si lo sabían o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Harry llegó justo a tiempo a las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esta vez Snape dirigía las clases, aunque no siempre era el profesor asignado para dicha encomienda. A veces la profesora McGonagall las impartía y hasta el mismo Dumbledore. Algunas veces las clases eran al aire libre con la profesora de vuelo o con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido. Ese día era uno donde no le molestaba tomar las clases con el profesor de pociones, al menos sabía qué podía esperar de él.

El aula estaba desprovista de muebles a excepción de una silla. Severus Snape estaba sentado en ella, con un pergamino y un tintero que flotaban mientras escribía con una enorme pluma blanca.

—Profesor —saludó al entrar.

—Señor Potter, veo que está aprendiendo a ser puntual —lo saludó haciendo desaparecer el pergamino, la silla y todo lo demás. La voz del hombre, como siempre, parecía acariciar sus cuerdas vocales con aquellas notas rasposas. Harry hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo, pero no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que el profesor continuara.

—La noche de hoy practicaremos controlando la fuerza de algunos ataques —Snape elevó las manos con su varita muy bien sujeta y una burbuja se formó desde ella, cubriéndolo y creciendo hasta cubrir a Harry y luego todo el lugar. Ya conocía lo que significaba aquella burbuja, usarían magia más fuerte de lo común. —¿Listo, señor Potter? —Severus Snape se detuvo apenas frente a su estudiante, levantó la varita frente a su pecho y esperó que el joven tomara su posición.

—Listo... profesor Snape —musitó con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos verdes. El duelo entre ambos comenzó y fue largo y agotador, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

Dos horas más tarde Harry se sujetaba las costillas y jadeaba fuertemente. Al otro lado de la habitación el profesor Snape, con los labios entreabiertos, respiraba con fuerza. Gotas de sudor permeaban la frente de ambos.

Con un gesto y una inclinación el duelo terminó y el profesor se enderezó con aquella arrogancia que le era típica.

—Creo que es suficiente por la noche de hoy, señor Potter —murmuró— ha mejorado bastante su desempeño, pero aún está algo tenso en sus ataques —Severus se llevó una mano a la espalda y se tronó varias vertebras al estirarse. Harry sonrió avergonzado y susurró una disculpa. En uno de los hechizos había utilizado demasiada fuerza y el profesor había ido a dar al muro de la habitación con un golpe contundente que casi lo había dejado inconsciente.

Con lentitud se acercó al profesor, colocando una mano en su hombro. De inmediato Severus sintió que el dolor en su espalda se desvanecía.

—Debo destacar que, aunque sus hechizos de ataque aún dejan qué desear... los de curación los domina muy bien —estiró la espalda con menos dolor.

El profesor hizo que la burbuja contra hechizos desapareciera.

—Creo se ha ganado su descanso y yo el mío. Hasta mañana, señor Potter —el joven inclinó la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía de lado. Severus respondió con la misma cortesía menos la obvia sonrisa para salir de la habitación con movimientos algo mecánicos, seguramente escondiendo algunas otras lesiones de las cuales no se había quejado. Harry no se hubiera atrevido a sanarlas sin el consentimiento de su profesor, después de todo no iba a poner en evidencia el orgullo Slytherin del hombre.

Cuando estuvo solo hizo aparecer una butaca con un gesto de su mano y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella. Con un tronar de sus dedos una amplia ventana de hojas de cristal se formó en el muro. Era apenas una ilusión que pretendía mostrar el bosque prohibido, pero para él era suficiente. Podía haber seguido con el duelo de haber querido, pero el orgullo del profesor no se lo habría perdonado.

En otros tiempos nada le hubiera agradado más que poner en ridículo al hombre, pero de un tiempo para acá, la presencia del director de la casa de los Slytherin le confortaba más que la del mismo director de la escuela. El hombre no le daba miradas piadosas como Dumbledore o compasivas como las de McGonagall. Ni siquiera una mirada curiosa, simplemente lo observaba con cierto desafío oculto en los ojos negros, como incitándolo a ir siempre un poco más allá. El sombrero había tenido razón, Slytherin habría desarrollado su talento al máximo como ahora el profesor intentaba hacer. Si hubiera llegado solo en el tren del expreso de Hogwarts seguramente le hubiera extendido aquella noche la mano a Malfoy y el sombrero lo habría enviado a Slytherin.

Pero Harry había meditado mucho en el asunto. Qué más daba ser Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff si cuando terminara su séptimo año sería simplemente un mago más. El profesor Snape le estaba dando la oportunidad de aprender lo que en otras circunstancias no habría podido y él no iba a desperdiciar eso. Quizás así tendría una mejor idea de qué podría ser luego que saliera de la escuela ahora que no lo necesitaban para ser el salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y supuso que Ron lo había ido a buscar por su tardanza. Suspiró cansado.

—Deberías quedarte con Hermione —murmuró sin voltearse y no obtuvo respuesta, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Ron y se lo agradecía enormemente. Le permitía pensar sin estar necesariamente solo. Por espacio de quince minutos se dedicó a observar el paisaje hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de forma involuntaria.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar —escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y estuvo de acuerdo. Se levantó e hizo desaparecer la butaca. Su amigo estaba algo serio, pero al fin y al cabo le dio una leve sonrisa. Ambos se dirigieron con paso tranquilo por los pasillos a la casa de los Gryffindor.

Por un momento eterno Harry sintió que él y Ron vagaban por aquellos pasillos como si fueran dos viejos hechiceros cansados. Con todo lo que ambos habían vivido junto a Hermione, le parecía que fueran años desde que por primera vez pisara Hogwarts con toda la inocencia que haber sido criado por tíos muggle. Seguía siendo algo inocente e ignorante en ciertas áreas, pero en las que a él concernían podía haber escrito un libro de haberlo querido.

Y sin embargo... frente a él se extendía un camino al parecer aún más largo. Vencer a Voldemort había sido el inicio y qué inicio. Si sus amigos supieran la verdad acerca de la suerte que había corrido Voldemort en sus manos se horrorizarían y probablemente se alejarían de él como la peste. Pero no le había quedado otra opción. Mientras se mantuviera firme y se dejara controlar entonces no había problema… Sin embargo, la noche en que había intentado matar a Malfoy le había mostrado lo frágil que podía ser el control que tenía sobre su vida y sus pensamientos.

Agradeció que Dumbledore le asignara a sus propios amigos como guardianes, ellos nunca le habían fallado y esa noche, Malfoy había sobrevivido gracias a ellos.

En sus tiempos Tom Riddle había tenido influencia y había perdido. Sin embargo, si Tom hubiera tenido la influencia que Harry tenía era posible que Harry no hubiera llegado a ser Aquel Que Había Vivido. No… las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si Tom se hubiera hecho con las influencias que Harry tenía ahora. Esa era la razón por la cual no podía darse el lujo de perder el control.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a los dormitorios y ambos amigos se despidieron con cansancio en la voz.

*******

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación. Su rostro mostraba claramente lo molesto que estaba. En su mano apretaba con fuerza un pergamino que apenas unos minutos atrás había recibido de su padre.

No podía creer lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo en aquella corta misiva y de cierta forma se sentía traicionado. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras intentaba digerir todo lo que estaba pasando. Primero había sido la humillación de Potter, luego el castigo y ahora su padre le pedía algo que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir. Quiso gritar del coraje, pero esa no era su costumbre, aunque sí mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza.

Arrojó el pergamino a las llamas de una pequeña hoguera que había en su habitación y echó la cabeza atrás en un intento por calmarse. Un largo suspiro resignado fue lo último que escapó de sus labios para terminar aquella pequeña pataleta. Después de todo, no podía desobedecer a su padre.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y sus amigos no tardaron en aparecer. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle entraron. La chica estaba emocionada y Draco dio un resoplido de fastidio. Blaise traía un paquete de pergaminos mientras que Crabbe y Goyle cargaban algunas cosas de comer. Draco había olvidado totalmente que era su turno de organizar la fiesta de Día de Brujas.

Aquella no era la usual fiesta que se celebraba en el Gran Comedor, sino una exclusivamente organizada por la casa de Slytherin, para Slytherin y los amigos de estos. Draco hizo un pequeño encantamiento que borró de su rostro el cansancio y el fastidio. Solo entonces se giró para encarar a sus amigos.

*******  
La tarde del día siguiente encontró al grupo de Gryffindor y al Slytherin atrincherados en la biblioteca cumpliendo con su castigo. Hermione discutía acaloradamente y en susurros Draco mientras Ron los observaba aburrido.

Harry, que acababa de llegar luego de su última clase, frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos con recelo, esperando escuchar en cualquier momento el sobrenombre tan desagradable que Draco solía utilizar cuando hablaba con su amiga. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando fue Ron el que habló.

—Mione, creo que Malfoy tiene un punto a su favor —Hermione torció los labios con furia y golpeó el libro que tenía de frente.

—¡Hombres! —exclamó irritada—. Creo que no es buena idea.

—¿Qué no es buena idea? —preguntó el recién llegado. Hermione enrojeció repentinamente al escucharlo.

—Nada… no era nada —murmuró nerviosa. Vio cómo Draco sonreía de medio lado y luego vio a Ron sonreír abiertamente lo que hizo que Hermione enrojeciera aún más. —¡Hombres! —chillo indignada, dándoles la espalda y cruzándose de brazos en un acto de inmadurez sin precedentes para ella.

—No seas niña, no te queda, Granger —la amonestó el rubio—. De todas formas, hoy sería un buen día para comenzar la siguiente parte de nuestro castigo.

Harry se puso un poco nervioso por la forma misteriosa en que Draco había dicho aquello y encima la mirada intensa que le estaba dando.

Hermione le pidió a su amigo que los esperara en su habitación mientras buscaban las cosas. Solo Draco fue con él.

Draco esperaba que entraran a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero cuando Harry continuó de largo, su curiosidad aumentó. Continuaron hasta el final del pasillo, doblaron a la derecha y comenzaron a subir unas escalinatas algo angostas. Al acercarse a la puerta Harry susurró la clave que liberó los hechizos de seguridad haciendo que Draco arqueara una ceja.

El rojo oscuro y los detalles dorados predominaban en la decoración, pero Draco ya se lo esperaba. Harry chasqueó los dedos y el fuego se encendió. Le seguía sorprendiendo lo natural que se le daba el uso de la magia sin varita al moreno.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó el moreno algo cohibido. Draco negó y fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos que había disponible.

El silencio se volvió pesado, por lo que Harry se disculpó para escurrirse en dirección al baño por unos minutos.

Ya en el baño se apoyó en el lavabo, respirando profundamente para ver si podía calmar los nervios. Sentía unos deseos inmensos de mirarse al espejo en esos momentos, pero no se atrevía, simplemente, no quería. Su cuerpo se estremeció y Harry sacudió la cabeza. Debía ser fuerte en ese momento.

—¿Potter? —la voz del rubio lo hizo enderezarse. Draco estaba a la puerta del baño observándolo —¿sucede algo?

—No… estoy bien, solo un poco cansado —intentó no parecer demasiado nervioso.

El sonido de toques a la puerta lo salvó de aquella conversación y de inmediato fue a abrirle a sus amigos.

—¿Y todo eso? —preguntó al ver que venían cargados con varios frascos y toallas.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Tú solo tienes que acostarte en la cama y nosotros haremos el resto —aquello que decía su amiga no lo calmaba para nada. Todo lo contrario.

—Solo ve a cambiarte.

Ron lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al baño.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ron pareció convencer al moreno de regresar. Venía envuelto en una bata de baño blanca y apenas podía levantar la mirada del piso. Se sentó con vergüenza en la cama, totalmente tenso. Ron le había explicado brevemente lo que pensaban hacer, eso lo tenía totalmente a la defensiva.

Hermione trató de calmarlo asegurándole que todo estaría bien, pero para Harry eso era algo imposible. Draco comenzó a impacientarse.

—Potter, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Haz lo que te dicen tus amigos —sin embargo, cuando Harry enrojeció Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tierno envuelto en aquella bata, casi desnudo bajo ella. Los ojos verdes tan brillantes tras los lentes. El rostro del rubio no reflejaba nada de lo que pensaba, no era como si pudiera permitirse que supieran lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo… no me siento cómodo haciendo esto… además… Hermione está aquí…

—Mione, date la vuelta —le pidió el pelirrojo. La Gryffindor se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos dando un largo suspiro. Draco se quitó la toga de la escuela, quedando en la camisa blanca del uniforme y los pantalones grises. Harry aprovechó para meterse bajo las sábanas mientras Draco se enrollaba las mangas de la camisa con nitidez.

—Harry, ¿qué haces? No te metas ahí debajo —Ron intentó quitarle las sábanas, pero Harry se rehusaba con terquedad.

—Ya déjalo, Weasley, lo estás incomodando. Lo vas a poner más nervioso de lo que ya está y nada de lo que haga funcionará —gruñó el rubio con molestia.

—No estoy nervioso —susurró el moreno, intentando no avergonzarse más de lo que estaba.

—Potter, necesito que te quites la bata y te acuestes boca abajo en la cama. No pasará nada vergonzoso, pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedo pedirle a tu amiga que espere afuera.

Harry analizó sus alternativas. No quería que Hermione lo dejara solo con Ron, era la única que tenía suficiente sentido común como para evitar que algo malo sucediera. Negó de forma que Draco lo viera y se quitó la bata, sin embargo, no soltó la sábana hasta que estuvo acostado boca abajo en la cama com le habían pedido.

Rogó porque todo aquello terminara pronto y que pudiera controlar su propio nerviosismo.

Draco asintió al ver que finalmente podría comenzar, sin embargo, podía ver claramente el temblor del chico y cómo aún se sujetaba de la sábana.

—Solo la retiraré hasta mitad de tu espalda, ¿de acuerdo? —al ver que Harry asentía no pudo evitar sentir que había ganado una pequeña batalla. Algo en su pecho se removió victorioso, sin embargo, controló su expresión para que no se fuera a notar. —Granger, alcánzame el frasco de aceite.

La joven así lo hizo y Harry volteó a ver qué era lo que hacían. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir los dedos de Draco retirar la sábana que lo cubría como había dicho, hasta mitad de su espalda.

—¿Qué van a hacer?

—Se supone que te ayudaremos a relajarte —le contestó su amiga intentando sonreír. Se había volteado un poco ahora que Harry ya no parecía sentirse tan avergonzado. —Es una técnica muggle —le aseguró.

El moreno extendió la mano hacia su amigo y Ron se acercó a su lado. El puño de Harry se cerró sobre su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas mientras que Draco comenzó a dudar de que pudieran hacer algo esa noche dado lo nervioso que estaba el Gryffindor.

—No te preocupes, compañero. Verás que no es tan malo como parece.

—Más bien es humillante… —Ron le quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Sus ojos dejaron de moverse con nerviosismo al sentirse envuelto en la neblina que su poca visión le ofrecía.

Cuando Draco destapó el aceite, un suave aroma a frambuesas silvestres llenó la habitación. Se untó un poco de aceite en las manos y lo frotó para calentarlo, preparándose para el masaje.

Harry sintió el peso de Malfoy en la cama y eso le devolvió el nerviosismo. Una cosa era observar a Malfoy de lejos, otra era hablarle, pero permitir que el rubio lo tocara era algo que se salía de todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar alguna vez.

—Él sabe lo que hace, te lo digo por experiencia —le dijo el pelirrojo y Harry se le quedó viendo unos segundos. Aunque no podía ver bien la expresión de su amigo, conocía el tono. Confiaba en Ron ciegamente, sin embargo, el que el rubio fuera a hacer contacto físico con él no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso.

Draco intentó ser lo más suave posible, pero en el momento en que sus manos tocaron a Harry este se tensó totalmente y se aferró aun más a la camisa de su amigo. Todos los músculos de la espalda del moreno se sentían como piedra y no podía siquiera comenzar a descifrar dónde necesitaba más atención. Después de cinco minutos intentándolo tuvo que admitir que no iba a funcionar y se sintió frustrado. Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y de inmediato comenzó a hacerle charla a su amigo.

—¿Cómo te fueron hoy las clases de defensa? —Harry se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla, pero se sintió agradecido de tener algo más que hacer en vez de concentrarse totalmente en el toque de las manos de Draco en su espalda. Poco a poco se fue concentrando más en la conversación, especialmente cuando su amigo se unió a ellos y la charla se volvió un poco más animada.

La tensión de estar siendo tocado por el rubio fue disminuyendo y su corazón se fue apaciguando, lo suficiente para que ahora las manos pudieran encontrar esos lugares donde sus músculos estaban realmente adoloridos.

Cuando Draco masajeó con un poco más de firmeza el punto entre su omoplato y su columna Harry no pudo evitar el quejido, casi gemido, que salió de su boca. Soltó a Ron de golpe y hundió la cabeza totalmente en la almohada. No entendía qué había sido esa sensación, solo sabía que le dolía a la vez que le gustaba.

—Lo siento —Murmuró entre dientes el rubio. Cuando continuó Harry se aferró del pantalón de su amigo con fuerza. Era adictivo, quería que Draco ejerciera más presión sobre los puntos que le dolían Draco se detuvo para aplicar más aceite y Harry aprovechó para cambiar la cabeza y mirar fijamente la pared.

—¿Está muy mal? —preguntó Ron, sabiendo exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo. Draco puso cara de circunstancia.

—Es como si le diera un masaje al sauce boxeador. ¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo para ponerse así? Ni siquiera tú estabas tan mal —Harry quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero las manos de Draco nuevamente masajeando su espalda lo hicieron estremecer de tal forma que un poco de su magia se escapó.

—Demonios, Potter, ¿qué fue eso? —Harry escondió la cabeza en la almohada mientras sus amigos se daban miradas preocupadas. La espalda de Harry estaba tensa de nuevo y ninguno parecía poder dar una buena explicación. —¿Eso fue magia? ¿Te sentiste amenazado por mí?

Harry negó, pero de alguna forma, el rubio sintió que el resto parecía querer esconder al Gryffindor de su vista. Las excusas de ambos volaban mientras que Harry permanecía callado. Eso hacía que todo fuera más sospechoso por lo que se puso en pie, dispuesto a terminar ahí mismo aquella sesión.

La mano del pelirrojo lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Malfoy… ¿puedes continuar?

—Está demasiado nervioso. No le hará nada.

—Dale una oportunidad, ¿sí? Son solo unos pocos de nervios. No es fácil que un Gryffindor confíe en un Slytherin. Es normal.

Volteó a ver a la joven muggle quien también asintió. —Es normal —repitió ella.

Draco dio un gruñido dramático antes de frotarse las manos nuevamente.

—Oye, Potter, no voy a hacerte nada. Puedes preguntarle a tu amigo. Hemos estad practicando para poder hacerlo bien así que dale una tregua al odio que me tienes, así podremos terminar más rápido.

—Yo… no te odio… —susurró para sí mismo sin que nadie lo escuchara pues su cabeza estaba metida en la almohada. Draco tomó aquel sonido como un asentimiento y volvió a intentar el masaje. Harry se concentró en relajarse y poco a poco, el calor de las manos de Malfoy en su espalda y los movimientos cuidadosos lo fueron llevando a un estado de relajación total. Ron soltó la mano de Harry de su pantalón y la colocó sobre la cama, en la misma posición que la otra bajo la almohada.

Esta vez no hubo charla que lo distrajera, por lo que, cuando comenzó a sentir el alivio en su cuerpo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en un estado adormilado bajo el suave ritmo del rubio.

El olor a frambuesas ayudaba realmente a tranquilizarlo, además de que su espalda ya no dolía tanto. Era como si el aceite tuviera propiedades que le quitaban el cansancio. No se molestó cuando el rubio retiró un poco más la sábana para masajear su espalda baja, dejando a discreción del rubio lo que fuera que quisiera hacer con él.

Fue consciente de que su amigo acarició su cabeza y también fue consciente de cuando comenzaron a recoger las cosas. Se sintió decepcionado de que aquello hubiera terminado tan pronto, pero no tenía ánimos de protestar. Simplemente quería seguir sintiéndose bien.

Hermione se encargó de transmutar la sábana en un pijama de dormir mientras Ron buscaba una sábana adicional para arroparlo. Draco se lavó las manos en el baño, satisfecho con haber logrado su objetivo.

Al salir de la habitación dejando a Harry profundamente dormido, Ron y Hermione dieron un gran suspiro de alivio.

Draco no podía sacarse de la mente la forma en que Harry había reaccionado a su toque y se preguntaba qué había sido realmente la magia que había sentido. No se había sentido amenazadora y sin embargo lo había sorprendido lo suficiente como para alejarlo, como un pequeño empujón.

—Eso fue muy bueno —murmuró la joven con entusiasmo apenas contenido —realmente le hacía falta.

—Entonces… ¿mañana a la misma hora?

—Sí, eso sería bueno —y así quedó acordado que volverían a intentarlo la noche siguiente. Draco se despidió de los dos Gryffindor y dirigió sus pasos a las mazmorras. Su curiosidad no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en la magia que había salido del cuerpo de Harry. Se sentía… extrañamente familiar, aunque estaba seguro de que era la primera vez, aparte de esa noche en la torre de astronomía.

Era algo grande… mucho más grande de lo que había sentido alguna vez y levemente siniestro. Una mezcla de magia que no podía descifrar totalmente y que le causaba curiosidad. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse aquellos pensamientos.

Lo único que realmente le debía importar era la forma en que el Gryffindor había reaccionado. Era tal y como había sucedido con el pelirrojo, por alguna razón, aquella técnica muggle parecía desarmar a aquellos que la recibían, dejándolos sin otra alternativa que confiar totalmente en el que la aplicaba y eso le parecía algo realmente interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
